The Noble One's Lady
by DelenaDJ
Summary: PART OF MY CANON COLLECTION. What if there was more than one Original family? An Original family that outdated the Mikaelson's and whose thirst for blood rivals theirs. A story of family and passion, welcome the Monahan Family to Mystic Falls. Their influence is sure to change the course of things in this sleepy Virginia town. D/OC
1. Painkiller

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries, Alaric Saltzman, resident history buff of Mystic Falls, had discovered a curse pertaining to vampires and werewolves: the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. Werewolves and vampires used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then werewolves could only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun. In that time, the Mystic Falls gang had encountered Elijah, an Original and a living legend. Another Original, Klaus, was coming after Elena Gilbert, the newest Petrova doppelganger. In exchange for staying in Mystic Falls and not trying to get herself killed at every turn, Elijah offered his protection for Elena's friends and family. Unhappy about the deal, Stefan Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend, contacted Isobel, Elena's biological mother. John Gilbert, Elena's uncle and biological father, soon returned to town. In the meantime, werewolves were infesting Mystic Falls like a bad case of fleas and their leader, Jules, revealed to Tyler Lockwood, another werewolf, that his Uncle Mason had been killed by the vampires in town: Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore, and his brother, Stefan._

* * *

Branches snapped and leaves crunched over the heavy footsteps of a frantic werewolf trying to escape from the Terror, a scourge that had come over the New Orleans bayou like a midnight thunderstorm. In his hurry to get away, the trembling man tripped over a root and in a flash of darkness, a black tigress with blood red eyes and saber-shaped canines pounced. The feline roared ferociously at the man, her long and sharp claws digging into skin.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the man screeched, but no apologies would free him from her sinister clutches.

"We told you not to run away," said a man with sky blue eyes and dark hair after he emerged from behind a tree. "No one runs from the Monahans."

"I'm sorry, Liam. I swear I don't know anything!"

"Our sister will be the judge of that."

"Where is she by the way?" The tigress, holding the wolf's life in the balance, then growled, purple energy sparking off her like electricity. "Emma?" The tiger then bit into the man's leg and dragged him back toward his prison, a mansion out in the bayou. The man screamed in terror, crying out for anyone to help him from the bloody fate that awaited him.

Three men waited at the gates of the mansion, each as handsome as the next. The Monahan Clan was definitely known for its good genes and as the only vampires that were able to shape shift. As Dominic, the eldest brother of the clan, tied the werewolf to a post in the middle of the front yard, Liam winced as his sister's bones cracked.

"I will never get used to that sound," he said as the tigress returned to her human form, a stunning brunette with pale skin and blue eyes.

"How is this possible?" the werewolf whimpered. "Vampires can't shape shift."

"Correction, not all vampires shape shift," Emma's melodious voice spoke, "But then again we're not like other vampires. We're the first, darling. The Ancestors. Owen, Sean, bring me the Tools." The two men left and brought out two carts. Owen, a man with dark brown hair and eyes, revealed a pitcher of liquid wolfsbane on his cart and Sean, a man with light brown hair and blue eyes, provided his sister with a cattle prod. "This is going to be fun."

"He might not know anything, you know?" Dominic suggested as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Small grey flecks were peppered throughout the strands.

"True, but you know what they say, brother, you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. Let's see how far I can push him before he cracks. I know the Kumori Pack came to New Orleans and I know they have fled. My question is where to?" The werewolf was silent. "Very well." Emma dipped the cattle prod in wolfsbane and then simultaneously shocked and burned her prey. He screamed in agony. "I will ask again. Where did the Kumori Pack go!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because if they escape my grasp, I won't win and I have to win because I've given up too much to lose. It can't all be for nothing. So winning is all there is." The werewolf trembled in fear at Emma's resolve. It was suffocating. Emma jabbed the prod into his stomach. "WHERE!"

"Emma?" Owen called.

"WHAT!" she hissed. She hated being interrupted.

"_He's_ on the line," Owen replied, waving his cellphone.

"I don't have bloody time for his nonsense. What does he want?"

"He wants a meet."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"I did. He insists. Says he has some information on the Kumori Pack that might interest us." Emma growled and then attacked the werewolf, biting him and draining him of all his blood before snapping his neck.

"Very well. I suppose I shouldn't keep Mr. Mikaelson waiting. Clean up this mess. I'll be back."

"I haven't told you where the meet is yet."

"I've felt his presence ever since he crossed the state line. I know exactly where he is."

"You want back-up?" Dominic asked, fully aware of his sister's sordid and tortured past with the Original Family.

"I think I can handle my husband, Dom." Emma entered the front seat of a black Corvette Stingray. Within several minutes, she drove down an abandoned highway, the engine of the car purring. Emma then noticed a man standing in the middle of the road, a man she recognized. She slammed on the breaks and stopped just inches from his kneecaps. As she got out, she slammed the door.

"You look lovely, dear."

"What do you have for me, Elijah?"

"Straight to the point I see."

"You have five seconds before I go back in my car, run you over, and leave. Talk!"

"Two words. Kumori Pack."

"You have my interest. Now spill."

"I know where they are and I will provide you with that information in exchange for you doing me a little favor."

"What kind of favor?" Emma asked, her eyes narrowing at Elijah's tone. He was too happy.

"I have located the doppelganger."

"The Petrova doppelganger?"

"Yes."

"Whoopie do! What do I care that a carbon copy of the woman who you cheated on me with has entered the mortal coil? I bet she's just as much of a bitch as Katerina."

"Her name is Elena Gilbert and I'm going to use her to draw in Niklaus."

"And then what? Some drinks and brotherly bonding along with an occasional head ripping?"

"No. Then I rip his heart out." Emma scoffed.

"Sure, Elijah. Like I haven't heard that for centuries."

"It is the truth. I made you a promise and I always keep my word."

"When it suits you. Where was your word when my family and I were locked up in a cage for thirty-five years!"

"Emma, can't we move past this?" Elijah asked as he reached out to stroke her cheek. Emma grabbed his hand, twisted it behind his back, and pushed him into his car.

"You may want to forget, but I never will. Every day, every minute they cut on me, violated me, I cried for you to save me. I'm not crying anymore because I'm done! With you and your entire family! You can go to hell! I'll find out where the pack is some other way." Emma then walked toward her car.

"Wait! I will remove the bond!" Emma stopped dead in her tracks. In the Middle Ages, Emma had turned Elijah and in the process she had accidentally bound herself to him through her blood. Their blood bond was similar in nature to the infamous sire bond. Its curse was that Emma wouldn't find true happiness unless she was with Elijah or the bond was broken. And Emma couldn't stand the mere thought of being at Elijah's side again.

"You discovered how to break a blood bond?"

"I have. I will break it in exchange for your help. I'll do it right now." Emma's spirits rose. For decades, she'd wanted the blood bond broken for she had fallen in love with another. However, she had refrained from any action as she knew her true happiness was trapped in a mystical holding cell to which Elijah held the only key.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, turning back around.

"Elena Gilbert is surrounded by many friends. A witch, vampires, and a werewolf."

"A wolf?"

"He is not associated with the Kumori Pack. I have made a deal with Miss Gilbert that I will protect all her friends as long as she stops trying to put herself in more danger." Emma chuckled mirthlessly.

"I take it she caught on to what you were implying."

"Yes. She is quite perceptive. Like you in that regard. My plan remains the same as it was when we encountered Katerina. Are you familiar with the Salvatore brothers?"

"Katerina's children. I've heard the rumors."

"The elder, Damon, could prove to be a problem."

"So you want me to kill him?"

"No. Make him spill all his secrets and any potential plans he has against me to you."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Compulsion."

"That's impossible. Even for me and you know it." Elijah looked at her quizzically. "If he knows about you, then I'm sure he knows what you are. He's most likely on vervain so compulsion can be thrown out the window right there. You didn't come out all this way to ask me to compel a vampire when you could do it yourself. You want me to seduce him."

"You should know I'm not sure it's a good idea. I wanted your opinion."

"Are you doubting my ability, Elijah?"

"He carries an affection for the doppelganger."

"Of course he does," Emma rolled her eyes. "Elijah, love, I can take any boy from anybody any time, any place, any way I want." Elijah nodded. "So it's agreed, in exchange for breaking our blood bond and giving me the location of the Kumori Wolves, I will take care of your little Salvatore problem."

"It's a deal."

"Do it." Elijah grabbed Emma's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Emma, my love, I see you have grasped a semblance of happiness in this dark life you're living. I want to grant you true happiness. All I've ever brought you is misery and pain. So I'm ending the cycle…now. It is my truest desire for you to move on with your life, to find someone else to love, to know that I am happy if you are happy. Live your life to the fullest, my dear, because it is truly what you deserve." A lone tear trailed down Emma's cheek as she felt the suffocating bond break.

"Thank you," she gasped.

"The doppelganger is in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The Kumori pack has settled there as well to recruit the town's resident werewolf." Emma then began to walk away. "I almost forgot. You're 2,200 today. Congratulations."

"Screw you," Emma murmured, not needing to be reminded of her old age.

As Emma drove in the car, she cursed her own fate. She couldn't hold up her end of the deal. She knew Damon. More than knew him. They were cellmates at Augustine. Together, they had kept each other sane. They had placed their faith in each other during that terrible age. He was her best friend and she was his. He was her salvation, the man she had always carried a torch for and a special connection with. Hell, she was head over heels, hopelessly in love with him, but couldn't do anything about it because of that god-forsaken blood bond. For decades, she'd kept an eye on him as well as Stefan. She even sent Anna and Rose the brothers' way. Emma knew Katherine had been the wedge that drove the brothers apart and that Elena could be the metaphorical stake that killed them both. A family oriented woman herself, it irritated Emma that they were letting a girl get in the way of their relationship. Utterly ridiculous. She wished she could tell Damon she loved him, but it was too soon, especially with a new doppelganger complicating things. She'd have to play it cool and calculated, only reveal information she believed was pertinent to the situation. Then she'd strike like the viper she is and spill her guts. Elijah didn't deserve for her to hold up her end of the deal, not after everything he'd done to her, all his false promises, how he'd callously abandoned her. No. This was her chance for revenge. And in typical Monahan fashion, there would be no mercy. Emma pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number as she drove up to her family's temporary housing.

"Marcel, I'm leaving town with my brothers. If you have any more wolf problems, dial up the witch I told you about. I'll be in Mystic Falls, Virginia. If you have any other trouble, just give me a ring. Oh, and I want paid. You know the account."

"We're leaving?" Liam asked as Emma exited her car and hung up from Marcel's voicemail.

"We just got a lead."

"And what did you have to bargain with Elijah for to get it?" Dominic asked, skeptical.

"Nothing. He just gave me everything I wanted. Pack all your crap and call Alonso. Have him clean up the house in Virginia. We're going home, boys."

"And the hunt?" Owen asked.

"It's on."


	2. Until It's Gone

After pulling an all-nighter, the Monahan family had settled into their home and were walking through the forest adjacent to Mystic Falls when Emma spotted a headstone.

"Hello, old friend," Emma sighed, kneeling down and placing a hand over the letters of Rose's name. Dominic placed his palm on Emma's shoulder tenderly.

"How did she…" Sean began.

"Kumori venom. I smell it all over her corpse. She was killed by a stake. Damon showed her mercy. Bless him. Don't worry, my sister. Your death will not be in vain." Emma then rose from the ground quickly.

"What is it?"

"Blood. Human." Emma sped through the forest, her brothers trailing her. She stopped at the side of the road and saw a redhead dead. Emma turned the woman's head and sighed.

"Do you recognize the bite?" Owen asked.

"Yes. This is Damon's work. He's a mess. Otherwise, he wouldn't be this sloppy. Let's go. We should survey the town and then go for a hunt." They walked into town and down a street before Sean stopped in his tracks, sensing something. "Sean?"

"I smell wolf, but not Kumori." They turned around the corner quickly and hid behind a large bush. They watched as Tyler Lockwood waited for Caroline Forbes to leave her house.

"Hey, how's it going?" Caroline asked.

"She's vampire," Dominic whispered. "Why is a vampire even talking to a werewolf?"

"She may not know what he is," Emma replied. "Shh. I'm trying to hear."

"We need to talk," said Tyler.

"Yeah, we do. Listen…I've been thinking about it, and I don't want to over analyze. It was just one kiss, but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler."

"Oh, brother," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Great. That's settled," Caroline smiled as she walked to her car.

"What happened to my Uncle Mason?"

"What?"

"He's dead, and I want you to tell me what happened."

"I…I don't…"

"Then let me tell you: Stefan and his brother, Damon, killed him, because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you."

"Oh, that's not good," said Liam.

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked.

"Is it true?"

"Let me explain."

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?"

"Please..."

"Did you know?!" She nodded and Tyler pushed her angrily against the car. Liam moved to intervene, but Emma grabbed him, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry."

"I trusted you!" He eventually let her go and left Caroline, stunned and upset.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Liam asked.

"He's not the prey we're after. Go to the forest. We'll go for our hunt. I'll meet you there in a half hour."

"Where are you going?" Dominic asked.

"To check on an old friend." Emma then walked down the street toward the Salvatore Boarding House. A crow passed by her and she gained control of its mind. She made it fly onto a tree outside Damon's window and watched as he took a shower. She smiled. He hadn't changed one bit. After ogling him for a few more minutes, she let the crow go and sped into the woods to meet her brothers by the waterfall. They all urged their transformations into black tigers and ran through the forest. With her enhanced vision, Emma ran, feeling the wind through her fur until she heard a mountain lion in the distance. Stalking her prey, she pounced.

Meanwhile at the boarding house, Damon and Stefan were in an argument.

"You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big 'Save Elena' move?" Damon yelled.

"I went to go look for Isobel, and I got John instead. He said he can help us, and we're desperate."

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me!"

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him. He's an Original. He can't be trusted. It's not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can't die!"

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer."

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?"

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."

"Great work, Stefan. Top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems."

"Hey, I'm sorry about Rose."

"Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes."

"And you cared about her after five minutes. I wonder what that means?"

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing, evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder." He left, pulled out his cellphone, and pressed a number on speed dial. In the woods, Emma, in her human form, was feeding from her mountain lion. She spied her brothers through her peripheral vision feeding from some bears. She felt her phone vibrate and halted her feed. She glanced at the caller ID. Damon. Hmm. A little anticipation would be good. She let it go to voicemail and viciously reinserted her fangs into her lunch.

"Hey, it's me," Damon began the message. "Damon." _Idiot,_ Damon thought. _Of course she knows it's you. You've only been calling her non-stop ever since this Original shit. _"Um, you know it makes me nervous when you don't answer my calls. Makes me remember uncomfortable things. Call me back. I really need to talk to you…and I…I miss you. Anyway, quit being a bitch and call me back." Damon smirked. Perfect. It was just the right amount of snark and caring. The Damon Salvatore special.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Owen taunted Emma in the woods after he finished his Grizzly.

"Shut up," Emma snapped as she finished her meal and listened to the message. She blushed slightly at Damon's words. "We all good?"

"Stuffed," Liam smiled.

"Very well. I'm going to do some more sniffing around. I hear the only bar in town is the Mystic Grill. How about we all go for drinks before our wolf hunt? I'll meet you there."

"Tell lover boy I said hi," Owen chuckled. Emma rolled her eyes before she sped away. As Emma was running through the woods, she noticed a set of steps carved into the earth. Curious, she walked down the stairs and lo and behold there was Katherine Pierce, Emma's arch-nemesis. Although, she wasn't looking like her normal slutty self.

"My, my, my. Look at what I found," Emma purred. Katherine weakly opened her eyes to see Emma.

"Emma."

"Hello, Katerina."

"Help. Help me."

"You've gotten yourself in quite the pickle."

"Elijah compelled me to stay in here. But you. You're stronger than him."

"Sorry, but not even I can undo compulsion. It's not in my repertoire of skills. And even if I was able to, there's no way in hell I'd do you any favors."

"You're still mad."

"Oh, you mean you and Elijah? I'm over it. It was centuries ago. You see I'm free. Can't say the same about you though. I can't imagine what Nik is going to do when he sees you. I imagine he'll rip out your eyes first. He always did love those eyes. I think I'll leave you to cower in your fear. Oh and thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing what you do best, darling. Manipulating, seducing, because if you hadn't done that he may have not been in my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why Damon Salvatore of course. If you hadn't coaxed him into your bed, he may not have turned into a vampire. I compliment you. You do have an eye for the handsome ones. Did you hope for him to love you because I can tell you from personal experience that his feelings for you were ones of obsession, not love. I could say the same for Stefan."

"Stefan loves me."

"You keep telling yourself that, dear, but there is one fatal flaw in your logic. If Stefan loved you, then why isn't he trying to get you out of here? The only thing the Salvatores loved about you was the charm of vampirism."

"Why are you here?"

"In Mystic Falls? I've come to claim what was always supposed to be mine. You know, I wonder…what would our lives have been like if I had arrived in Mystic Falls a few hours before you?"

"You were in Mystic Falls in 1864?"

"Right when I spotted you I left. I didn't want to be drawn into your scuffles with the Originals. A pity. The first night I saw Damon, I had intentions. I knew he'd make a stunning vampire and with my blood…hmm, the possibilities are endless. Too bad you ruined him. However, maybe I can put him back together. Enjoy the little life you have left, Katerina." Emma then sped out of the tomb and arrived at the block the Gilbert House was located on. She jumped up into a tree, not wanting to be spotted by anyone.

"Where's John?" Damon asked as Elena let him into her house.

"He's not here. He left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad, and then took off."

"That's public knowledge now?"

"Apparently."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Jenna's head spinning, but I'm okay."

"He said what he was doing here?"

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me."

"Do you believe him?"

"No, I don't believe him for a second."

"Me neither."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Kill him."

"Damon…"

"I'm joking. Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father."

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Emma shook her head. _Doppelgangers. Still trying to manipulate my Damon. When will you ever learn?_ Emma left ahead of Damon and Elena for the Mystic Grill and sat down at the end of the bar.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you Emma Monahan?" the bartender asked, obviously compelled.

"Yes."

"Your brothers asked me to give this note to you." Emma took the piece of paper. _Went up to the roof to conduct a tracking spell. Enjoy your drinks. ~ Dom._ "Also, here is the bill for their drinks." Emma took the bill and a pen and wrote on the back of the paper.

"Would you be a doll and get me a bourbon? Also, give the bill to a dear old friend of mine, Damon Salvatore," she compelled.

"Of course. My pleasure." Emma then noticed Damon enter the bar with Elena.

"We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid," Elena begged.

"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun." Emma chuckled.

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man."

"Okay then." They joined John. "John, buddy, how have you been?"

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." A few minutes later, Elena was distracted by her Aunt Jenna and Damon took the opportunity to speak with John in private.

"So, John. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won't say anything."

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there."

"Only because all of the vervain had left her system. Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full."

"You guys are drinking vervain?"

"It's an acquired taste. I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking, or I will kill you in your sleep."

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John left and Damon, frustrated, went to the bar to have a drink with his buddy, Alaric. He didn't notice Emma on the other side of the restaurant. The bartender then walked to the younger vampire.

"Excuse me, sir. The bill." Damon looked at the paper.

"I didn't order all this."

"I was told to give it to you."

"Dude, he's compelled," said Alaric.

"Don't call me dude and yes I can see that." Damon turned the piece of paper around and read the message on the back. _Looking good, old man. ~ Em. 8739 Hatton Ferry, Scottsville._

"You just got hit on," Alaric chuckled.

"That clever little…where's the woman who gave this to you?" Damon compelled. The bartender pointed toward the end of the bar, but Emma was gone. He spotted her chestnut hair by the back entrance. She slightly turned and gave him a wink before leaving. Damon then pointed to Alaric. "Put it on his tab."

"Hey!" Damon hurried out into the alley, but Emma was gone, having jumped up to the roof to join her brothers.

"Damn frustrating, temperamental she-vampire," Damon grumbled before walking back into the bar. Emma giggled.

"You're such a tease, sister," Dominic chuckled.

"It's not teasing if I fully intend to give him what he wants," Emma replied. "How did the spell go?"

"They're very close," said Sean.

"Hey, isn't that that vampire from earlier?" Liam pointed out. The Monahans listened in to the conversation.

"Hey," Caroline greeted Matt.

"I haven't seen you."

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear."

"Yeah, you're avoiding me a little."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now, but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye."

"What is it with new vampires and their obsession with humans?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Heads up," said Owen. "I've got a Kumori."

"Caroline right?" Jules asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No, not since earlier. Sorry."

"I know you're lying."

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Actually, it is."

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline vamped out, but Jules sprayed her with vervain. Caroline healed, but Jules then shot her in the head. Liam was about to jump down to attack, but Emma stopped him.

"Seriously?" Liam hissed.

"Why capture one when you can take them all? I know that Caroline girl's scent. We'll transform in the woods and then take them. Let's move."

Out in the woods, Jules was pacing in front of an RV when she picked up on a scent. The Ancestors? she first thought. No. The Salvatores.

"I know you're out there," she called. Stefan emerged from the darkness with Tyler.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Locked up tight."

"Let her go, and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline." Damon then arrived.

"My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler," Jules demanded.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." She whistled and the rest of her werewolf pack walked out of their hiding places, all holding stakes and cross-bows. "Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

"You heard her. Go. Get over there," Damon motioned. Tyler walked over to Jules.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady, Jules' boyfriend, asked.

"Uh, that'd be me," Damon replied.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Damon looked at Stefan.

"We can take 'em."

"I don't know about that."

"Well then…" Suddenly, a wispy howling noise was heard in the distance. The noise grew closer and closer until Emma, in her tiger form, jumped up on top of the RV, purple energy shooting from her body like lightning bolts. Her roar was ear-splitting.

"They're here," one of the Kumori's shuddered. Emma pounced on the wolf and sank her huge canines into his neck, killing him. She ripped into his body, shredding his organs and drinking his blood. The carnage was so unbelievable that even Stefan and Damon had to look away until the werewolf's screams died down. Jules and Brady looked on in astonishment.

"No," she gasped. Emma then walked between the Salvatore brothers, blood dripping from her canines. Her tail rubbed up against Damon's leg before she turned back around and walked toward Jules and Brady growling. She rose on her hind legs and as a wave of purple electricity surrounded her, she grotesquely transformed back into her vampire body.

"I'm sorry. I believe I stole your thunder, Brady. You said something about suffering?" Emma smirked. She turned to Damon. "Hello, lover."

"About damn time," Damon scoffed. "And you've got blood…" He tried to point to one spot on her face, but it was pointless. She was covered in blood. "Everywhere."

"Hmm. A casualty of my tiger form." Emma licked some blood off her hand. "She is absolutely vicious. Well, isn't it just like the Kumori pack to not play fair? Twenty werewolves against two vampires. Where are your manners? Let's even the odds, shall we?" Blood then dropped to the ground. The werewolves and Salvatores looked up to see Emma's brothers in their tiger forms feasting on four werewolves in the trees.

"I knew they were missing," Brady cursed.

"Hope you don't mind, but I brought my brothers with me," Emma smirked. The werewolf bodies fell to the ground and were followed by their predators. Orange energy flowed from Liam as if he was on fire. Blue energy swirled around Owen's body, dripping from his paws onto the ground. Pink energy oozed around Dominic and tendrils of green energy seeped from Sean. As the four tigers roared, the energy shot up into the skies. The werewolves began to back up. "The Lockwood is off limits, gentlemen. He hasn't chosen a side yet."

"Why do you keep doing this?" Jules asked. "Hunting us? We didn't send you there!"

"But your ancestors did and I fully intend to make sure you pay for the consequences of your pack's sins so a tragedy like what happened to my family never happens again. Best to make an example of you all."

"We aren't responsible for what they did. We aren't responsible for the humans experimenting on you and your family!"

"Your pack sold out my family! To humans! A vampire's vengeance is as long as she is old, darling. Now, you're weak, short-lived, not very bright, and not very important in the grand scheme of things. In a word, you're dinner." Damon chuckled in appreciation. Emma always did have a way with words. "Now what happens next is very simple. You run. We chase. If we catch you, you die. I'll give you a three minute head start." The werewolves stood still.

"I suggest you run," Damon chimed in. Neither vampire nor werewolf moved. "Emma."

"I told them three minutes, Damon. You want me to break my word?" Emma then turned to the wolves. "Let me be crystal clear. We're the Ancestors, the oldest vampires in existence. If you think Originals are scary, well…you've got another thing coming. I'm the oldest vampire in existence. My blood flows through all vampires. I'm the progenitor, the ancestress, the queen. I'm faster than any vampire, stronger than any vampire, and my sense of sight and smell are a hell of a lot better than any werewolf or vampire. Not to mention, I'm much, much nastier." Two werewolves headed toward Emma, but gracefully she flashed in front of them and extricated their hearts with one fluid motion. "Hmm. So you have guts after all. Feel free to concede. Because I'm going to win and we all know it."

"How do you know this woman, Damon?" Stefan whispered. "She's crazy."

"I heard that, Stefan," Emma smirked. "And I appreciate the compliment."

"Remember that day that you said I have no friends, Stef. Meet Emma Monahan, my best friend."

"You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Oh, if you think she's a demon on the battlefield, then you should see how she is in bed, an absolute hellcat." Damon's chest puffed out a little in pride. Stefan grimaced. He hadn't needed that visual.

"Are you two ladies going to yap all day or join in the massacre?" Emma asked. Damon rushed over to Jules, but she flipped onto the top of the RV. Tyler ran inside and as one of the werewolves tried to burn Stefan with a flamethrower Liam attacked, ripping the werewolf's head off. The orange energy around his body encircled two werewolves after the ingestion of the previous wolf's blood and burned them alive. Another werewolf threw a stake at Stefan, but Emma caught the stake, threw it into the werewolf's chest, and at super speed she jumped up and placed a round house kick at his neck, knocking his head clean off. Emma then noticed a werewolf on top of Damon and tackled him. She jammed her stiletto into his chest, puncturing his heart, and grabbed Damon's hand, pulling him up.

"Think you can not get yourself killed while I go for a burst?" Emma asked as her eyes glowed red.

"Knock 'em dead, tiger," Damon nodded. As a werewolf tried to sneak up on Damon, amethyst electricity flowed around Emma's body and she smoothly transformed back into her tiger form. She jumped over Damon and knocked the werewolf into a tree, unleashing a blast of electricity from her mouth. Emma then jumped back up onto the trailer and prepared to launch another blast.

"Stef, jump!" Damon yelled. As Emma unleashed the blast, the Monahans and Salvatores jumped into the air, dodging the electric shock. As the werewolves began to heal from the electric burns, the vampires landed on the ground, Emma leading the pack. The Monahans' furs glowed their respective colors as they stalked their prey, growling and snapping their jaws. The battle continued to rage for several more minutes with Monahans ripping through werewolves like butter and the Salvatores extracting hearts. Emma roared at the carnage, her century long dream of vengeance finally coming to fruition.

Suddenly, Caroline rushed out of the RV, Tyler behind her. Jules took the opportunity to grab the new vampire and put a gun full with wood bullets to her heart.

_STOP!_ Emma ordered through the psychic link she shared with her brothers and all vampires. She also projected her thoughts to the wolves. Both sides of the battle halted in response. _Do it and I'll shred you into little pieces._ Jules glared at Emma. _You don't think I'll do it? I don't even know that vampire._

"Then why'd you stop?"

_Because her dying would be such a waste of my blood which flows through her veins._ Emma sent a bolt of lightning streaking past Jules' head, cutting off a few strands of the blonde's hair. _Let. The. Girl. Go._ Suddenly, the werewolves except for Tyler began to scream in pain. They all grabbed their heads in their hands and fell to their knees. _What the bloody…Jonas!_ The witch arrived, casting a spell on the werewolves to give them all repeated aneurysms.

"Hello, Miss Emma. Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld."

_And what about the promise he made to me about the wolves? _Emma projected to Jonas.

"You need to go. Get out of here. Now." Damon and Stefan left with Caroline.

Emma pounced on Jonas and roared, _You're lucky I don't tear your throat out! We'll finish this another day. _She then jumped up onto a car and into the forest, her brothers following her.


	3. Midnight

"What do you want?" Damon asked as he entered his house, seeing John in the parlor.

"We didn't finish our conversation."

"I'll bite."

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena."

"I agree with that statement."

"So I come bearing gifts." He opened a folded cloth which held a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.

"What is that?"

"This is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plugged into their heart."

"How do you know all this, John?"

"Isobel. She's very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that."

"Where is Isobel?"

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side."

"Let me make something clear. If I find out you're lying to me, and trust me, I will know if you're lying to me, there's no rock big enough for you to crawl under. I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you."

"You and what army?"

"Some friends of mine just came to town. They're very old and very powerful, more so than the Originals. Have Isobel look up the Ancestors and she'll know what I'm talking about. Don't even think about crossing me." John, thoroughly scared shitless, left the house. Damon soon followed, wanting to find Emma. He searched the entirety of the forest surrounding Mystic Falls and located her in front of Rose's grave.

"I didn't kill the wolf that infected you, old friend," Emma spoke. "That Jules is a quick one but I promise I will get vengeance on your behalf." Damon noticed Emma hadn't changed from her clothes. Her face and hands were covered with blood, the precious liquid dripping from her fingers onto the ground. "Thank you, Damon."

"For what?"

"You laid her to rest. Cared for her, gave her a proper burial even as you were consumed by your own grief. For that I will be eternally grateful."

"How do you know that?"

"Even when I'm not by your side, I take care of you. You're one of my own, you're family and I always take care of my family. After Trevor's death, Rose came to me, told me what happened."

"You sent her back here."

"I did. With one order. To watch over you, protect you, help you. I sent Anna before Rose with the same instructions, although, I believe her loyalty toward me has faded. Had faded I suppose I should say. May they both be at peace now."

"She was special to you, wasn't she? Rose." Emma turned to Damon and the silent tears running down her face surprised him.

"She was the sister I'd always wanted. A few years after she was turned, I found her in the streets of London, feeding off rats. Her sire had abandoned her right after she was turned. I taught her how to survive. How to care, how to love, how to kill. In all my years of existence, she was my greatest creation. And now she's dead." Damon took Emma's bloody hand.

"Come on. Let's go get cleaned up."

"Does it offend you? The blood, the carnage I inflict upon those who have wronged me."

"The fact that blood still pumps through your enemies' veins offends me, but the act itself, the viciousness of your nature, your lust for justice…it excites me." Damon tipped her chin up and licked a path up to her ear, tasting the blood. "It was thrilling. You were absolutely ruthless."

"It's fun to be a bitch when you want to be." Emma pulled away from Damon and began walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Boarding House, silly."

"How do you know what direction it is?"

"When you're out at night as much as I am, you get to recognize the stars even if you don't know their names." Emma paused in her steps. "Well, are you coming or are you just going to stare at my ass all night?" Damon shook his head and took her hand. Emma stopped again as they walked way from the grave and sped toward a tree. "I almost forgot. I have a present for you." She revealed an old bottle of Glenfiddich.

"Oh, you didn't," Damon whispered excitedly.

"We bought this bottle together, remember? In the 70s. I believe it's aged to perfection." Damon took the bottle.

"You've been hunting those wolves for decades and you finally took out practically the whole lot. I say that's a cause for celebration and good enough reason to crack this bad boy open." An hour later, Damon and Emma had cleaned up in the shower and were enjoying a luxurious bubble bath. "Damn. That is some good whisky," Damon sighed as he and Emma took a sip of the golden ambrosia. "Since you're in a gift-giving mood, I suppose I should reveal a present of my own. I apologize for not getting this to the birthday girl on time." He pulled a box off a ledge of the bathroom and handed it to Emma.

"You didn't have to. I don't expect gifts."

"I know, I know. You don't like celebrating your birthday, but 2,200 is a milestone. Go on. Open it." Emma opened the box revealing a gold diamond shaped pendant with a blue stone in the center. Delicate feathers flanked the diamond.

"It's beautiful. Lapis?"

"A vampire's best friend. The setting was my mother's."

"Damon."

"I want you to have it. I couldn't see it on anyone's neck other than yours. I visited a witch in Georgia. Had it spelled."

"The daywalking spell?"

"That one and another. It's always good to have a back-up. I had a protection spell put on it so as long as it's on your pretty little neck, no harm will come to my girl."

"You're too sweet for your own good." Emma removed the necklace from the box. "Help me?"

"Sure." She pulled her hair back and Damon fixed the lobster clasp around the back of her neck. He then kissed down her cheek to her neck. "Hmm. I haven't had a bath this good in ages."

"I'm glad I could be of service. How long are you going to be in town?"

"Until I kill the rest of those wolves."

"And after that?"

"As long as you want me."

"Hmm. Your brothers?"

"Wherever I go, they go. You know that. Going our separate ways was what led to that…incident." Damon could read between the lines. Augustine.

"You hunt the werewolves who sold you out and I hunt the humans who started it all. We are messed up."

"I have to admit your plan for revenge is much more…nuanced than mine."

"That's one way to call it."

"You haven't told your brother. You told me you were going to."

"It seemed a good idea at the time. A way I could make his life more miserable, but…for some reason I couldn't bring myself to lay more guilt on him. Besides, you're one to talk. You haven't told your husband."

"Ex-husband. And I did tell him. I just never told you I did. I didn't want to pressure you into doing something you aren't ready for."

"And now?"

"Family's everything, Damon. It's the one thing we'll always have, but you're not ready. He's not ready. I can see that. It's your choice. It's your story to tell. Not mine."

"How a man ever let you go I will never understand. And when are you going to tell me this guy's name…better yet when do I get to meet him so I can rip him a new one."

"If we're lucky, my husband will never be an issue between us."

"You suck the fun out of everything." Emma playfully hit him.

"I will have you know that I am the life of the party." Damon chuckled.

"I have a question. What do you know about Originals and doppelgangers?"

"The Originals are the definition of a dysfunctional family. I try to avoid them. You are an interesting man. You have a beautiful woman in your bathtub and all you want to discuss are Originals and doppelgangers. I think you're losing your touch, dear."

"You know how fond I am of you," said Damon, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist.

"Hmm. And I you. I got your voicemail today. You sounded rather desperate and in need of my infinite wisdom. So what can I help you with, Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"

"I'm not that tall," Damon replied, kissing Emma's cheek before sitting back against the edge of the tub. "You see, the thing is, Miss Sexy Ancient Vampire, I have a problem."

"Tell me."

"I'm in love with a woman I can never have."

"Hmm. That is a problem. Why can't you have her? She with another man I assume?"

"That's not the point. The point is I'm in love with her and it's driving me crazy. I'm not in control."

"You don't trust yourself around her?"

"I'm bad, Emma. You know that better than anyone. I do things. I kill people. I like it. It's in my nature. It's who I am. But then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be the better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Em?"

"Damon, vampires, as a species, have always been fucked up six ways from Sunday. That's what happens when magic ramps up emotions to twenty. Add on top of that all we experienced at Augustine and we're bound to be…as loath as I am to admit it damaged goods. But I've lived a long time and I've seen a lot. There is plenty of darkness in the world. It's everywhere, inescapable, a reality of life. So the only thing we can do is embrace it. If we hold it close, it won't hurt so damn much. And love is a fickle bitch. Maybe this is who you are now because love changes us. Or maybe it's all a crock and you shouldn't let any girl change who you are. Who am I to judge? I don't exactly have a stellar history in the romance department." Damon sighed. "But I can see how stressed you are. I'll help you with your little doppelganger problem, love." Damon quirked a brow. How did she know? "Come now. You know you can't keep secrets from me for long."

"Rose." Emma nodded.

"You, my friend, are in need of a distraction." Emma ran a hand through his hair and he groaned.

"We've done this before, Em. It didn't end well."

"Only because you ran off to free Katherine. Admit it. You were never really in it completely. I was just a body to keep you warm at night." She wrapped her leg around his torso and pulled him in closer. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and his length brushed against her pulsing core.

"No. You were more than that. You know you were," he caressed her chin and cheek. "I got scared and ran away to something that deep down I knew I didn't really want. I don't want to hurt you again. I can't lose you."

"Don't be silly. You'll never lose me and you could never hurt me. I'm a big girl, Damon. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Just kiss me. Let me be your distraction from a girl whose done nothing but try to change you, make you into someone you aren't, tried to make you deny your nature." Damon carded his hands through Emma's hair, pulling it back. Emma ran a finger down his cheek. "She doesn't understand you like I do. She doesn't know what we've gone through, how we've changed together, how sparks flew between us in the sheets." Damon shuddered at the memory. Oh, how they had lit the bed on fire.

"Why are you still talking?" Damon whispered before he lunged for her lips. Emma moaned as his hand ran down her back, pulling her on top of him, while the other wrapped around her hair. She groaned when his lips brushed across her jawline down to her throat. "Oh, I've missed you."

"I knew you still wanted me."

"I always want you. It's insane how much I want you." As Damon kissed her neck, his fangs elongated and he turned away.

"Damon."

"No. Don't look. I can control it."

"Damon, love. Look at me."

"Emma."

"I don't want you to control it. Look at me." Damon turned back to her face and she saw blood overwhelm blue, veins crawling around his eyes, but what stared back at him surprised him. Emma's blue irises glowed amethyst as blood rushed to her sclera. She took his hands and placed them on her cheeks. "It's okay. See?" She kissed his wrist, managing to refrain from biting him. "You and I are the same. I like seeing all of you. I want to see all of you. Can you say the same for your little doppelganger? Does she care for this side of you? Because I do." She left a soft kiss on his lips. "I trust you and you know how hard that is for me. I'll prove it." Emma bore her neck to him. Damon was shocked. She never offered her blood to anyone, not even when they had been together. A casualty of their time in Augustine. They were both wary of blood sharing as they had been fully exposed to its implications. The scientists had forced them to feed on other vampires and be fed upon. It was excruciatingly painful and personal as the blood shares hadn't been consensual. It could all be summed up in one word: rape.

"Emma, oh, Emma. You don't have to prove anything to me. You don't have to do this. We don't _ever_ have to do this."

"I want to. I want to feel you in every pore of my being. When it comes to you, I want to give you everything." Damon shivered at her words. What had he done to deserve such a siren?

"Together, but fair warning, I'm on vervain," Damon whispered. Emma smiled, happy he'd given her permission to drink from him.

"I can handle it." Emma pulled him to her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Please. I've been aching to feel you in me for longer than I care to admit." She trembled as the ends of his fangs and his hot breath met her skin.

After a sharp prick, Emma's moan filled the room. Blood trailed down her back and chest, tainting the water, as Damon groaned in ecstasy. She was heaven, chocolate, and sex all wrapped up into one pretty package. Heat poured into every orifice of Emma's body and for a creature that lost it's normal body temperature of 98.6 thousands of years ago, it was nothing short of bliss. With every pull of her blood, her moans grew louder and louder. Damon then offered Emma his wrist and she licked the skin. He shuddered at the anticipation, but sparks flew when she sank down, on his length and his wrist. The emotions exchanged between them were rapid and intense and the consensual blood share was nothing compared to what they'd felt as inmates of the Augustine House of Horrors. At the first taste of his blood, her fangs dug deeper, needing more of his life force in her. He was incredible. Even after all the centuries she'd lived, the blood she'd consumed, her lover was nothing short of unique. She'd never tasted anything like it. Beyond the bitter taste of vervain, it was like drinking liquid power and lust. He was truly the strongest aphrodisiac she'd ever encountered and that was saying something.

"Damon, I need you to move," Emma begged, needing the friction, as his moans drove her to the brink of sanity.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Didn't you get the memo? All my virtue died when I met you." Emma pushed him against the back of the tub and placed his arms over the edge as she rode him hard. In a flash, he left the water, carrying Emma with him and pinning her to the wall as he thrust inside her. Emma cried out in pleasure as her first orgasm of the night washed over her.

"I need you in my bed." He threw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her. As they looked into each other's eyes, they realized they didn't need to speak. Their blood had said exactly how they felt for one another. It ignited when they were together and the flames it created were consuming them both.

Damon kissed her and groaned as he tasted his blood on her tongue. She bit his lip and he groaned at how sexy this little temptress of his was. His open-mouthed kisses trailed over her collarbone and down to her breasts and stomach. He kissed her again and before he could bury himself inside her, Emma pushed him onto his back and straddled him, teasing him with the rocking of her heat against his length.

"I swear to God if you don't put me inside you…" Damon groaned, wanting to relish in her tight walls and the taste of her lips.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Emma then slammed down on him and they both groaned. The connection they shared was the most addicting thing Damon had ever experienced. His time with Katherine couldn't even compare. Emma was on a whole different level. With every thrust, Emma scratched further down his chest and Damon grinned with heavy-lidded eyes at the pleasurable pain. He nipped at the nape of her neck when he sat up and she rolled her hips against him, pulling him deeper and deeper inside her. Needing more of her surrounding him, he grabbed her hips and slammed up into her.

"God, Damon! I'm so close. Give me more. Give me all of you. Don't stop!"

"Never!" he growled. When his lips took in her breasts, her head drew back and they both combusted. The intensity of it all shook them to their very core as their resulting moans and screams of each other's names echoed throughout the empty house. What followed was an entire night of the most carnal in delights.


	4. Power

_Previously on The Vampire Diaries, werewolves and vampires used to run freely before a shaman put a curse on them, limiting their power. Since then werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun. Klaus, one of the most feared and hated of the Originals, is coming after the doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, in order to break the curse. While Elena's friends scramble to find a way to rescue her, a new breed of vampire has come to town, The Ancestors. They've come to kill the werewolves plaguing Mystic Falls and they have a hidden agenda all their own._

* * *

In the woods, Brady was carrying one of his dead friends over to a pile of dead werewolves next to a bonfire. Brady looked over at Jules who watched the fire burn the bodies. Jules looked up at him sadly. Wordlessly, they walked over to Stevie who was pacing in front of the trailer.

"Go ahead. Tell her," said Brady to Stevie.

"Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, 'I should have known better.'"

"What is it, Stevie?"

"When Brady told me what that Tyler kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire chick Kathy and he didn't want anyone to know."

"All right. Just get to the point, Stevie," Jules replied, agitated at his stammering.

"That is the point, Jules. It's the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse."

"We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town," said Brady.

The sensation of lips against skin and a familiar heat was what woke Emma up. She groaned as Damon trailed kisses up the small of her back and spine to her neck and shell of her ear.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"A good morning it is indeed," Emma replied before flipping Damon onto his back and straddling him, kissing him senseless in the process.

"You're insatiable."

"Look who's talking."

"What did you dream about in the few minutes of sleep we got?"

"What do you think?" Emma replied suggestively.

"Hmm. That's my girl." Damon kissed down her neck.

"Your brother is up and he's going to hear us."

"Don't care." Emma pushed Damon's back onto the bed.

"Damon, I'm starving."

"I've got some blood bags downstairs."

"Only human?"

"You know I don't carry animal. I don't see how you can handle that stuff. Eating bunnies." Damon shivered.

"You know I don't eat those kind of animals. I take the big game like bears and mountain lions. You also know that I have to drink animal blood as well as human so my tiger transformation is just as strong as my vampire form."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll bring us both a bag."

"Okay. I can hunt in the woods later today."

"And after that we'll pick up where we left off."

"Okay," Emma blushed. Damon picked up his jeans off the floor and put them on before leaving the room. While he went on his errand, Emma picked up his shirt and put it on. She then walked down the hall, hearing a conversation between Stefan and Elena.

"How was the slumber party?" Stefan asked over the phone.

"Good and much needed. When can you and I have one?"

"Mmm. That can be arranged."

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away."

"Even with everything that's going on?"

"Because of everything that's going on."

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?"

"Uh, this has everything to do with that."

"Well, in that case, where would you like to go?" Elena smiled. After he hung up, he noticed Emma in the doorway.

"Hello, Stefan."

"Miss Monahan."

"Please, Emma. We're practically family."

"You guys could keep it down, you know?"

"We could, but where's the fun in that. I wanted to let you know my brothers and I will be sticking around for a while. So if you have a problem with that, suck it up. Also, any favors we do for your little girlfriend are only done because of my relationship with Damon. If you're going to go up to the lake, you should be careful. I haven't properly taken care of all the wolves yet."

"Noted."

"You really care about her, don't you, the human?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know why you want to be with a human, but I hope you keep on wanting it now that you have it. That's all I wanted to say."

"Emma?" she heard Damon call. She walked down the hall to see Damon. "Hey. Thought you had left."

"I wouldn't ever leave without saying goodbye." Emma took the blood bag and began drinking out of it. She noticed Damon smiling at her, but trying to hide it. "What's that face?"

"What face?"

"That face," Emma pointed as he smiled.

"I'm happy."

"Well, I'm happy you're happy." She kissed him. "I like that face. It's my favorite." He kissed her, but before things could get more heated Emma's phone rang. Damon groaned when her lips left his. "Just one minute. It's probably my brothers." She quickly grabbed her cell phone on the bedside table. "Hey, Dom. Uh huh. Okay. That's great. Yeah, that would look pretty weird. Okay. Well, I have to come home and change. I need to go for a hunt too. Oh, thanks. Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You're leaving?" Damon pouted.

"Not for long. It's going to look weird if five insanely hot people like my family come to Mystic Falls without any particular reason and my ridiculously smart brother, Dominic, has engineered a cover story."

"I see your ego has tempered out over the last century." Emma chuckled at his sarcasm. "What's your cover story?"

"Well, there is a bit of truth to it which is always good when fashioning a cover story. My family runs one of the premier casino and hotel companies in the world and we want to build a hotel/bar/casino near Mystic Falls to attract a more rural clientele."

"Hmm. Sounds good. Carol will eat it up."

"You know the mayor?"

"On a first name basis."

"Excellent. Because Dominic has set up a meeting with her at some historical society high tea party. It would be lovely if you'd introduce us."

"Sounds thrilling."

"Apparently, this party is for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. Sounds like a big snooze to me."

"Writer? What's his name?"

"Uh, Elijah Smith," Emma replied as she pulled on her jeans.

"Smith. He's using Smith?"

"I'm confused."

"You know an Original named Elijah?"

"Yes. He's a prick. You're not saying…" Damon nodded. "Great. Where's my shirt?" He picked up her shirt which featured a huge blood stain on it. Emma sighed.

"You must go through a lot of your money on your wardrobe."

"Just another thing to add to my list of things to do. Laundry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll try to get the stain out here, bring it over when I pick you up for the tea party thing. Why are you living all the way out in Scottsville by the way?"

"The house is in the middle of the woods. You know how I feel about city life. Doesn't give me any room to prowl."

"When's the party?"

"Noon."

"I'll pick you up at eleven."

"Okay." Emma walked down the stairs wearing her jeans and Damon's shirt while Damon followed her, fully clothed himself. He opened the front door for Emma. Alaric, not having knocked yet, stood on the front porch.

"Have a great day, honey." He kissed her.

"Later. Don't be too bad without me while I'm gone." She then left. Alaric's eyes followed her down the street before she sped off.

"Well, at least, one of us is getting laid," Alaric sighed.

"My new girlfriend, Emma Monahan. Jenna still giving you grief over John?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Come on." Alaric entered the house and Damon shut the door behind him. "So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon unrolled the dagger from its protective cloth. "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white oak tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that."

"So you think it's a setup?"

"It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him. What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwoods."

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor."

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party."

"No. That would be stupid." Alaric gave Damon a skeptical look. "I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met." Damon annoyingly tapped Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looked at him, clearly not amused.

A few hours later, Damon arrived at a large green farmhouse which overlooked a lake. A large black tiger came running out of the woods and transformed.

"Hey, Damon," Dominic greeted.

"Dom." Damon shook his hand. Damon had always liked Dominic the best out of Emma's brothers. He seemed to be the sanest of the group.

"Emma just got back from a hunt. She's taking a shower. Come on in."

"You guys own all this land?" Damon asked as he entered the house.

"You bet your ass," said Liam from the living room. Damon headed for the stairs to Emma's room when Owen sped in front of them.

"You wait out here while she gets dressed."

"You can't be serious."

"Look, I don't know what horse you rode in on, but that's my sister you're messing with and I figure I've got the first right to knock your block off if you hurt her." Damon looked at Dominic.

"Owen, take it easy. Sorry about that. He's a little temperamental after a feed."

"Boys, boys, play nice," said Emma as she walked down the stairs, wearing a stunning blue dress and black leather jacket. "There's more than enough of me to go around."

"Wow. You look stunning, my dear," said Damon as he took her hand and twirled her in a circle before kissing her. "Brought your shirt, blood free."

"Thanks." She took it and laid it on the banister. "Let's go, shall we?"

At noon, the Historical Society's Tea Party had commenced. Elijah and Carol were speaking with each other as they sipped their tea.

"Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there," said Carol.

"No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." Damon then entered the house while the Monahans waited outside, needing an invitation.

"Damon," Carol greeted.

"Carol."

"What a surprise."

"A dear old friend of mine told me she was speaking with you today and she wanted a more formal introduction," said Damon as he ushered her to the doorway. "Emma Monahan."

"You know the Monahan's?"

"Emma's my girlfriend." Carol watched as the Monahans exited their vehicles, Emma's blue dress swishing in the wind. The boys were all dressed in suits without ties.

"Wow. This is like having a celebrity come to town," Carol gasped.

"Hello, Mayor," Emma smiled, removing her sunglasses and shaking the woman's hand. "I'm Emma Monahan. These are my brothers, Dominic, Sean, Owen, and Liam."

"Oh, please come in. All of you," Carol invited. They crossed over the threshold.

"Thank you so much, dear, for the introduction," said Emma. "Now go away and look pretty so Carol and I can talk about you." Carol laughed.

"Oh, before you go, Damon, I wanted to introduce you to someone. Elijah, this is Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families."

"Such a pleasure to meet you," said Damon.

"No. Pleasure's mine." Damon and Elijah shook hands and both vampires exchanged a glance with Emma.

"So Emma, how long have you known Damon?" Carol asked as they walked into a different room.

"Oh, gosh. It's been so long I think I've lost count. You know, the Monahan family was one of the original settlers of Mystic Falls."

"Really?"

"Yes. Although there is little of us mentioned in city hall records. I assure you I know _all_ of this town's history." Carol caught on to Emma's implication. "But I'm not here to talk about that. My brothers and I would like to build a hotel in your quaint little town. Now of course we'll have to go through all the channels to ensure legality, but it would be wonderful if I could receive the mayor's blessing."

"Why of course. May I ask of the potential revenue it could bring in?"

"The financial aspect of the business isn't my cup of tea. I run the design side of things. Dominic, why don't you explain to the Mayor the intricacies of our hotel while I get something to drink?"

"Sure, sis." Emma left the room to find Damon, but ran into Alaric.

"Alaric," she greeted.

"Emma, right?" He shook her hand.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"And I've heard absolutely nothing about you." Emma chuckled.

"Well, Damon is very over-protective of me. He holds me close to his heart though he may not admit that. Where is Damon by the way?" Alaric gestured to the other side of the room where they both observed Damon and Elijah enter a room. Emma's eyes narrowed. Things could spin out of control if she didn't take charge of the situation.

"What's Damon doing with Elijah?" John asked, walking up to the couple.

"How would I know?" Alaric asked.

"Because you're his little helper."

"If you say so, John."

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever."

"You're a dick."

"I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've met, John, is it?" Emma asked, offering the man her hand to shake. He accepted her firm grip. "I'm an _old_ friend of Damon's and I don't like it when insignificant bugs like you threaten his friends. So if I were you, I'd bugger off before I suddenly become quite parched." John looked at Alaric and the hunter smiled smugly. John quickly walked away.

"Thanks," Alaric replied.

"Don't mention it. Any friend of Damon's is a friend of mine. Now if you'll excuse, I'm think I'm going to find out what he's up to." Emma slid into the room and saw Elijah had grabbed Damon by the throat and stabbed him in the neck with a pencil. "Elijah! Take your hands off him."

"Hello, Emma. Didn't know you were coming to town. A heads-up would have been nice."

"You have five seconds to release him before I knock you through the wall."

"The moment you cease to be of use to me, Damon, you're dead so you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe," Elijah hissed before releasing the vampire.

"Go clean yourself up," Emma told Damon. "Your little friend and I are going to have a word." Damon then left.

"Emma," Elijah began.

"Are you crazy?" Emma hissed once she was sure Damon had left the house. "You pull a stupid stunt like this with all these humans around!"

"He was disrespectful. I had to put him in his place."

"The further you antagonize him, the harder it makes my job. He knows I know you so he's reluctant to tell me what he's up to."

"I don't like the way he looks at you. Like he's seen you naked."

"Get over yourself," Emma scoffed. "And he has seen me naked. I dumped your sorry ass fifty years ago so quit it with the sad puppy dog eyes and the jealousy routine."

"Emma, I will keep my promise to you to kill Klaus…but I miss you." Emma then grabbed Elijah by the throat.

"I can snap you like a twig and you know it. The last thing you want to do considering the circumstances is irritate me. We are done! There is no chance for reconciliation in the foreseeable future. And you should also note in that very intelligent brain of yours that you and your screwed up family are only alive because I grant you the gift of life. Keep pissing me off and I may have to reconsider."

"Have you discovered anything that the Salvatores are planning?" Elijah asked, deciding a change of subject was in order.

"Not yet. However, you could help with that. I need some leverage on you to make sure you keep your promise and on the Salvatores."

"What now? I've given you everything you could possibly want."

"I want the moonstone. If I have it, I can prove to Damon I'm on his side and get more information."

"Agreed," Elijah replied as he pulled the moonstone out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. "But I want a call every six hours from you."

"I don't like being micromanaged, Elijah. When I find out anything, I'll let you know and until then stay out of my way," said Emma before leaving, having no intentions of ever calling Elijah.

Later at the Boarding House, Damon and Alaric were sitting in the library, drinking bourbon.

"Today was a bust," said Damon.

"Yeah. How's the throat?"

"Sore."

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?" Alaric got up and Damon handed him his glass which Alaric took and walked over to the bar.

"He's gonna be hard to kill."

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources."

"What about that Emma chick? She's an old vampire right?"

"Yeah, but her family knows the Originals so how willing is she really going to be to tell me what I want to know."

"She's your best friend, right?" Damon nodded. "Then ask her. Trust me. That girl would do anything for you. What's up with you two by the way? She got a sister?"

"Nope. All brothers. She's got spunk, huh? You and Jenna still on the rocks? I thought you were going to patch that up at the party."

"John's stirring the pot and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll show myself out."

"Good luck," Damon replied as he placed his hands on the back of his head and shut his eyes. Alaric walked out of the library and Damon remained in his relaxed position until he heard a loud, crashing noise from the hallway. His eyes flew open and he walked out of the library and into the hallway. Out in the hallway, Damon aw that Alaric had a large knife plunged into his stomach. Alaric looked at Damon as he clutched at the knife and groaned as he fell to the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor's ceiling, Stevie dropped down with wolf-speed. Damon and Stevie engaged in supernatural speed combat. Stevie, with the element of surprise, stabbed Damon in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Damon grunted but was not completely affected by the vervain and vamp sped around the room, crashing Stevie into several walls. Finally, Damon weakened and fell to the ground. Stevie removed the syringe from his neck and stood up.

"Whew! Damn, you're strong. It took the whole syringe." Two more werewolves walked through the front and looked down at Alaric's dead body. Damon, weak, but still awake looked up from the floor. "Grab that one. He's dead." Jules entered the house with a shotgun over her shoulder.

"Hi, Damon. Nice to see you again."

At Brady's RV, Brady looked down at this phone, having received a text.

"We're good to go," he said to Tyler. "You up for this?" Tyler looked away. "These people have done nothing but lie to you. This girl that you've known since birth, she's with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason. They're the enemy, and if they break that curse, well... all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because if you wuss out, you're gonna have me to deal with, you got it?" Tyler nodded.

On a street leading to the Boarding House, Emma was driving with the window down. She stopped her car when she smelled a familiar scent. She got up and kneeled down. The smell was stronger.

"Shit," she cursed before calling Dominic. "You still with Carol?"

"Yeah. We're hashing the rest of the deal out."

"Send Sean and Liam to Lake Durham. The doppelganger is in a lake house there. I think the wolves are preparing a strike. I don't want any harm to come to her yet."

"Where are you?"

"Near the Boarding House. Wolves have taken over."

"I'll send Owen for back-up." Emma then hung up. Inside the Boarding House, Alaric's body was lying on the floor of the parlor. Damon was chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Damon had become less weakened by the vervain, but was still unable to move much. He saw Ric's dead body on the floor and looked worried for a moment, before spotting the Gilbert ring on his finger. Damon sighed with relief and glanced over to his right. Stevie was standing there, holding the ends of two chains which were attached to the spiked collar.

"Morning, sunshine. I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." Stevie pulled the ends of the chains forward. The wooden spikes inserted themselves in Damon's neck and he groaned in pain. Suddenly, Jules spoke up from the corner.

"So I hear you have the moonstone." Jules and two other werewolves walked further into the room.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now," Damon laughed. "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

"This time, it'll be you."

"Good luck with that. You looking for this?" Emma, leaning against a banister, twirled the moonstone in her hand. Everyone turned to look at her. Emma walked down the stairs and placed the moonstone on an end table. "Go ahead. Take it."

One of the werewolves used his wolf speed to rush toward the moonstone, but Emma plunged her hand into the wolf's chest and ripped out his heart. The wolf fell down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rushed at Emma, but without any effort she plunged her arms into their chests and ripped out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-sped out of the house. Emma then walked over to Stevie, who crouched down and pulled his jacket over his face in fear. Emma pulled him up from the ground.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the bitch?"

"I don't know," Damon replied.

"Doesn't really matter." Emma punched Stevie in the face so hard his neck snapped. Emma then removed the chains strapping Damon down into the chair. "You really should invest in a security system."

At the Gilbert lake house, Stefan dumped an armful of wood onto the porch and returned to the garage. He opened the door, flipped on the light, and walked in to get more firewood. Before he picked any firewood up, Stefan froze. He stood back up and turned around. Brady was behind him, with a gun pointing straight at Stefan. Brady shot Stefan in the chest with a wooden bullet. He fell to the floor and groans in pain. Tyler entered behind Brady.

"Keep him down. If he moves, kill him."

"Don't move!" Tyler told Stefan.

"Just let me get the bullet out. It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you."

"I don't think so."

"Tyler, why are you doing this?"

"I can't let you break the curse."

"You know about the curse?"

"You're liars, all of you."

"No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that."

"Oh, yeah? But I do." Tyler shot Stefan in the leg and he yelled in pain. "I can't be like this forever."

"Tyler, I'm just trying to save Elena."

"Elena will be fine!"

"They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?"

"Tell me what?"

"In order to break the curse, Elena has to die." Tyler looked uneasy and began to lower his gun. Meanwhile, Elena walked out into the living room, rubbing her arms due to the cold. She looked out the open front door for Stefan.

"Are you growing the trees out there?" she shouted. No answer. "Stefan?" Quietly, Elena picked up a knife from the countertop and slowly walked to the front door and out on the porch. "Stefan, what are you doing out there?"

Suddenly, Brady came up from behind Elena. She gasped in shock, turned around, and stabbed him in the stomach with the knife. Brady fell on his knees as Elena rushed back into the house, shutting and locking the front door behind her. Brady painfully removed the knife from his stomach. Elena rushed up the staircase and Brady kicked open the front door with ease.

"I can smell you," said Brady.

"Hey, wolf boy!" Liam called, his eyes glowing red. Suddenly, Brady caught on fire and tumbled down the porch steps. Elena crept down the stairs and saw Sean and Liam standing over Brady's dead, burning corpse.

"Sorry about that, Miss Elena. Werewolves, so uncouth," said Sean, shaking his head. "Beating up on a defenseless lady."

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asked, rushing around the corner and hugging his girlfriend.

"They won't be giving you anymore trouble," said Liam.

"You're Emma's brothers?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. She told us to drop by. If you don't mind, we're going to keep watch over the property. We'll be prowling around the forest so go on about your business. You won't even know we're here," said Sean.

"Why are you helping me?" Elena asked.

"We've got a beef with the Originals," Liam smirked.

"Not to mention, our sister's sleeping with your boyfriend's brother. She's very insistent about protecting those she loves and the ones they love as well. You're important to our family. That doesn't happen to many. Be thankful. We'll leave you now to enjoy your evening." Liam and Sean then shape shifted in black tigers, shocking Elena.

"What are they?" Elena asked.

"There's a lot we have to talk about," said Stefan before ushering Elena back into the house.

Back at the Boarding House, Damon moved a chair back to its original place while he talked on the phone with Bonnie.

"So he planned to kill her all along," said Damon.

"Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan."

"Got it loud and clear." Alaric then woke back up from the dead. "Finally. You missed all the fun." Owen then walked into the house.

"Ah man. You killed them without me," Owen grumbled.

"Yeah," Emma replied. "You're awfully slow for a vampire." Owen crossed his arms, pouting.

"Did you at least maim them a little?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"The blonde one escaped. See if you can pick up on a scent."

"Roger that."

"So do you want to explain to me how you got your hands on a moonstone that was in Elijah's possession?" Damon asked after Owen left.

"Elijah mouthed off to me, I snapped his neck, and stole it. You'd think he'd be smart enough to not keep it on his person." Emma walked around the room and then noticed something wrapped in cloth. She opened it. "My oh my, Mr. Salvatore. Look at your new toy. Where did you find this?"

"Got it off John."

"Well, my compliments to John."

"It'll kill an Original?" Alaric asked.

"More or less. There are a few strings attached to how you use it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked.

"I take it when John gave this to you that he told you to dip it in the ashes of this white oak tree and plunge it into Elijah's heart."

"Get to the point."

"Alright, Mr. Impatient. Well, if I were you, I wouldn't be the one to do the actual stabbing. These daggers are spelled with an enchantment. If a vampire ever uses it on an Original or Ancient, they'll die. They can only be used by Originals or Ancients upon each other. We've never really gotten along that well. Due to our near indestructibility, our families forged these daggers to use in our wars. It will place the victim in a comatose state as long as the dagger remains in the body."

"So they don't kill."

"No. Like I said we're indestructible. To kill an Original, you have to find the first white oak tree and it was burnt down centuries ago. So on the killing front, you're out of luck, but this…" She held up the dagger. "You have an ace up your sleeve with this."

Emma walked out of the house and jumped up to the roof of the house. After Alaric left, Damon joined her.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I like to watch the stars on clear nights. Want to join me?" Damon laid down next to her on the shingles. "Liam and Sean are going to be keeping an eye on Elena and Stefan until they return."

"You're helping."

"You know I'm not a proponent of vampires having relationships with humans."

"I know. That's why I didn't involve you."

"Silly man. She's important to you and your family which means she's important to me because I want to make you happy." She handed Damon the moonstone. "The moonstone was my leverage against Elijah and you. I'm giving it to you to prove that I'm on your side."

"You don't have to prove that. I think I've always known." Damon then kissed her as the moonlight washed over them.


	5. Apologize

The weekend had been long and arduous as everyone had learned Elijah was planning on going through with the sacrifice and Elena was willing to die for the safety of all her friends. However, what Elena didn't know was that Damon had a plan, a plan involving a very sexy Ancient vampire. Damon walked out of his shower after enjoying a pleasant morning with Emma, leaving her to finish washing the shampoo out of her hair. He pulled on some clothes and dialed Stefan.

"What's going on?" Stefan answered.

"Well, I showered, I shaved. Had sex, breakfast." Damon leered at Emma as she left the shower, wrapped in a towel. She grabbed some clothes from an overnight bag resting on the bathroom counter that she had brought.

"So the usual," Stefan replied tartly.

"You should try it sometime. I'm very relaxed." Emma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a white chiffon blouse. She arranged her wet hair in a messy chignon pinning it in place with an ivory chopstick.

"That makes one of."

"I did hear one piece of good news though. Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to..."

"Killing Elijah."

"Exactly."

"Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty."

"Well, I've got a crafty little dagger."

"Damon, he's an Original."

"Oh, trust me, Stefan," Damon replied as Emma hugged him from behind, lifting his shirt up so she could run a hand across his abdominals. Damon closed his eyes in pleasure and she kissed his shoulder before nuzzling his neck. "I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises."

"Wow, Damon. You're actually gonna be careful for once?"

"Yes, Stefan. I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I have a murder to plan. Busy day." He hung up and immediately turned around to kiss Emma. "You little vixen, you're going to get me all dirty again."

"I think we have time for another shower," Emma smirked, wanting to delay the inevitable for just a little longer. Killing Elijah would open a whole can of worms she wasn't ready for just yet. She wanted to enjoy Damon for a little longer before she dropped the bombshell.

Meanwhile, Jenna was taking Elijah on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls.

"The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence," she said.

"Ah, the Fells. One of the 'Founding Families.'"

"Why do you say it like that?"

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise."

"Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?"

"Which means the ever lauded founding families didn't actually found anything."

"Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial."

"Yes, they are," Elijah replied as he noticed Alaric walk up to the pair of them.

"Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman."

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Alaric asked.

"I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna walked back to her car, leaving the two men alone together.

"Alaric Saltzman. You're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna."

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. Emma Monahan is more my type." Alaric raised a brow. "That's a joke, Ric. Lighten up." Elijah patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

"Right."

At the lake house, Stefan and Elena were in the middle of an argument when she walked out of the house, Stefan on her heels. Elena stopped when she saw Liam floating above the lake.

"What in the…" she began.

"He's communing with nature," Sean replied appearing beside Elena and Stefan. "He needs to recharge his magic supply."

"You're that guy."

"Pardon my bad manners. My name is Sean Monahan. That is my younger brother, Liam. I don't believe you've had the pleasure to meet my brothers Dominic and Owen or my sister, Emma."

"Right. Damon's girlfriend. I saw your brother set that werewolf on fire. You changed."

"Yes. That is the nature of _Vampirus antiqua._ Since Emma hasn't had the chance to educate you, I shall take her stead."

"Please," Elena replied tartly. Sean frowned a bit at the girl's manners, but shook it off. She'd been through a lot and he knew she was wise to not trust them until she got to know them better.

"In the world of the supernatural, three types of vampires exist. _Vampirus lamia, Vampirus principialis, _and _Vampirus antiqua._ Lamian Vampires, Originals, and higher up on the food chain than the other. Lamian vampires are just another term for regular vampires borne from the Original and Ancient bloodlines like Stefan and Damon. My family comprises the rank of Ancient. We are the first family of vampires."

"I'm confused. I thought Originals were the first vampires."

Sean chuckled, "We like people to think that. It makes it easier for us to work in the shadows. We let the Originals do our dirty work and maintain things while we do as we please. But in actuality my family predates the Originals. We're over 2,000 years old while they are only 1,000. They're babies."

"Wow. That's a lot of history."

"Quite. Ancients have abilities that neither Originals nor Lamians possess. For one, we can shape-shift into creatures that roamed our homeland when we were human. White tigers. We each also have special abilities. While we all possess some form of psychic powers, I can possess the bodies of others. Owen can manipulate the weather. Liam can control fire. Dominic can bend blood to his will. And Emma, well, she's special. She has a multitude of abilities. Not only can she control electricity, but she can perform magical spells and compel individuals to kill themselves with just a glance. Though it takes a sufficient amount of power to implement these abilities. We pull from the spirits of nature. That's why Liam is communing. He's absorbing energy from the surroundings. I received a text this morning. My sister doesn't want you to worry about Elijah or the Originals."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're going to kill the Originals?" Stefan asked.

"No," Sean scoffed. "The Originals serve their purpose well, but as per Aemiliana's instructions, you fall under our protection."

"Aemiliana?" Elena asked.

"Emma. That is my sister's human name. Aemiliana Manachain. After we were reborn, we changed our names. Aemiliana, Emma, Uileam, Liam, Dominicus, Dominic, Owain, Owen, and Ioannes, Sean. But that's beside the point. Klaus nor Elijah will welcome the wrath of Emma, the Queen and Ancestress of all Vampires, or the family that is considered royalty among vampires. Damon possesses a dagger that will incapacitate an Original or Ancient. He has given it to Emma so she can use it against Elijah." _Although, I question whether she'll be able to use it. I know her wrath for Elijah is great, but can she really do it?_

At the Mystic Grill, Alaric met with Damon and Emma who were having drinks in a booth.

"Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked, his arm wrapped around Emma's shoulder, her fingers connecting with his.

"No. It was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming," Alaric murmured, annoyed.

"Hmm. You sound a bit jealous. He sound jealous to you, Emmy?"

"Kinda do," Emma agreed.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here," Alaric replied, nodding slightly to Emma and then looking at Damon.

"Emma? She keeps all my secrets," Damon replied.

"Partners in crime for all eternity," Emma smirked before she and Damon kissed.

"Ugh. You're being mushy. It's too weird," Alaric shivered.

"I just need the right opportunity," Damon murmured. Emma then noticed Jenna and Elijah enter the restaurant.

"And I think that opportunity has just been dropped into our lap, gentlemen," she replied, nodding to the door.

"Ah. There's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hey!" Damon yelled, drawing the group to their table.

"Hey, guys," Jenna greeted.

"So I hear you two had quite a meeting of the historical minds today."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Jenna replied.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade," said Alaric, getting up.

"No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party," Emma said.

"Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?"

"Jenna?" Emma asked.

"I don't know if tonight works…" said Alaric as Jenna agreed.

"It'd be a pleasure," Elijah replied, his blood boiling at the sight of Damon touching Emma.

"Great."

Around eight o'clock that night, Alaric was discussing with Damon the intentions of his dinner party.

"This is a bad idea," Alaric said.

"There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones."

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

"Jenna's perfectly safe. Emma's here. Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless."

"Just a fact-finding mission?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Okay?"

"Scout's honor," said Damon as Emma entered the room.

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." Alaric left to help Jenna, closing the door. "You are such a little liar."

"He'll forgive me. It's for the greater good," Damon replied as he opened a wooden box, which contained the dagger and a bottle of white oak ash.

"Hmm. Dessert."

"You ready?" Damon asked as he inserted the dagger in the vial, bonding some of the ash to the blade.

"I was born ready."

"Elijah's strong and fast. It's all about the element of surprise. After dinner, I want you to encourage the gentlemen to take their after-dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with Jenna. After a few minutes, speed in here and do it," Damon explained as he handed the dagger to Emma and she hid it in her purse.

"You don't need to tell me what to do, Damon. This isn't my first rodeo."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Jenna opened the door to see John. Damon quickly joined her.

"Who invited him?" Jenna asked.

"John, what a surprise. Leave."

"When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games," John smiled smugly as he walked inside the house.

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party," said Alaric, joining the group.

"Right."

"What he said," Damon replied.

Later in the evening, Damon opened the door to greet Elijah.

"Thank you for coming, Elijah. Please come in."

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you."

"Hmm. Well, that's good because although Elena and I have this deal if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and everyone in this house including Emma. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you? You look incredible."

After the greetings were pushed out of the way, the group sat around the dining room table for dinner.

"I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town," said Jenna.

"Hmm. Do tell," said Damon as Emma stroked his hand beneath the table. Elijah noticed their loving sentiments and pressed his foot against her leg. Noticing the action, with a smile, she kicked him underneath the table and he retracted his leg.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution."

"Hmm. Because they were witches," said Emma. "You know, there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem."

"The lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around. They were consumed by the fire."

"I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society," said Jenna.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John added.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

"Of course. Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle I've been saving for ages."

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit," Alaric joked. Damon gave Emma a knowing look.

"The gentleman should take their drinks in the study," she said sweetly.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah said.

As Alaric and John helped the girls clear the table, Damon and Elijah walked into the library.

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground," said Damon.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you. Yes. Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important," said Damon, handing a glass of scotch to Elijah.

"We're not that close. I'd like to make something clear. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from everyone she cares about and you'll never see her again," said Elijah, perusing through the large amount of bookshelves. "It's quite a collection you have here. It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." As Elijah was temporarily preoccupied, Emma quietly entered the room and appeared behind him.

"Elijah, I believe you forgot something."

"And what would that be, Miss Monahan?" said Elijah, turning around.

"Dessert," Emma spat before thrusting the dagger into his chest, piercing his heart.

"You traitor," Elijah growled as he grabbed onto Emma's arms and his skin slowly began to gray.

"Traitor? I think not. It's not betrayal when Damon was never my enemy to begin with. I chose my side in your war with Klaus long ago. I care for neither side and I will deal with you both in my own way. If you want to talk about betrayal, let's talk about you. How dare you try to manipulate me, the Queen of Vampires, into betraying one of my dearest friends, my boyfriend, my cellmate at Augustine!" As veins crawled up his neck, Elijah glanced between Emma and Damon, not even having realized they'd met all those years ago. For this whole time, he'd been clueless. Emma had played him like a fool and now he was paying the consequences for letting his heart guide his decisions. Damon smiled appreciatively, but was puzzled by their exchange. "I hope your dreams are plagued of how you _betrayed_ me, dear husband of mine."

"I loved you," Elijah whispered as he fell lifeless to the ground.

"I told you once. I'll tell you again. The Age of Elijah and Emma ended long ago."

"Wh…" Damon began, but then stopped. He could tell Emma was not in a talking mood when she hauled Elijah over her dainty shoulders.

"I'll take him to the cellar." Emma walked down the stone steps and dumped him in the Salvatore's cell. She felt a mass in his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a long jewelry box with a note attached. _For the fairest vampire of them all, my Aemiliana. May you have many more birthdays in the future. With all my love, Elijah. _She opened the box to see a lapis lazuli necklace inside.

"What an utterly human sentiment," Emma scoffed. She threw the box, note, and necklace over his body andleft the cell, making sure to lock it behind her. When she returned upstairs, she heard all the humans were gone. She grabbed a glass and decanter of bourbon and stepped onto the back porch. In the wind, she heard the faint roar of tiger. _It seems Dominic is enjoying himself_, she thought. The stray strands of hair that had left her messy chignon danced in the wind. Emma recalled a time in 1977 when she had visited Damon in New York. On that day they first began their love affair and she had learned that one thing Damon would never forgive were lies. Well, she'd laid a huge dump of lies on him. It was just about as good as over. Emma poured herself a drink. She then felt Damon behind her.

"I see everyone's gone home for the night. Would you like a drink?" she asked.

"Stop beating around the bush. It's not your style. If you've got something to say to me, then say it. Now is the time."

"What difference does it make? The one thing you won't tolerate is a lie. It's how Katherine broke you. You and me. We're lost now. Before we were even able to begin. We were doomed from the start. And without you, I don't care what happens. Well, at least it was nice while it lasted." Emma then took a sip of her drink.

"What are you talking about? I just want to know what all that with Elijah was about."

"Have you really not figured it out yet? Are you really that clueless or do you just not want to see what's been staring you right in the face this entire time? I've never been truthful with you. Elijah is my ex, the first vampire I ever created. Unfortunately, that came with side effects. Unwittingly, I became bound to him through the blood. At the time, I didn't care. I loved him, but it didn't last. He cheated on me with Katerina."

"Figures," Damon scoffed as he took the decanter of bourbon and poured him some in his own glass.

"And to top it off, he never rescued me from Augustine. I hated his guts from that day forward. I divorced him and I let my rage consume me."

"Nothing beats a vampire queen scorned."

"Then the little bastard has the gall to come crawling to me in the swamps of Louisiana, recruiting my help for the sacrifice. He was concerned about you. Thought you'd mess up his plans. He wanted me to seduce you into telling me all your secrets. He wanted me to be his spy. I won't be manipulated and I don't work for others. They work for me. The very thought of doing what he asked disgusted me. But he was offering me something I dearly wanted. Freedom from that damn blood bond. I had fallen in love with another. We both knew that." Damon was shocked. She was in love with him? He had always thought she just wanted him for the sex. He'd never imagined that a vampire as illustrious and elegant as Emma Monahan would want a monster like him. "And it was before Augustine and all that crap. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in 1864."

"You…"

"But I left before I even got to know you because of that _woman._ But I watched you and it was like looking in a goddamn mirror. You were just like me. Impulsive, passionate, loyal. I hated that Katherine abandoned you and I hated that you loved her because I knew what she really was. After you were turned, I wanted to meet you. I truly did, but Elijah told me I could not go to the man I had fallen in love with. He searched for months, trying to discover the identity of the vampire, believing it to be one who was quite old. What a foolish man. I never told him about you and he was unable to use the blood bond to discover your identity because I didn't even know your name. I just knew your face. I watched you and I saw you struggle. You needed to be taught the right way to be a vampire. I wanted to be the one to do it, but I was unable so I sent my servant to you in 1912."

"Sage."

"I've always watched over you and we finally met, face-to-face. I learned your name in that god awful cell when my mind was beyond repair. And yet you cared for me. You healed me. Other than my brothers, you were the first man in my life who respected me. I was nothing more but an ornament for Elijah, a weapon he controlled through that bond. I was his prisoner and after everything I'd done for him. No matter how many times he told me he loved me I never believed it. He knew I'd fallen in love for another, but yet he held my heart hostage. If one truly loves another, they put their happiness before their own. And then one day he finally seemed to get what I'd been telling him all along. He offered me that deal. A devil's deal. I love you, damnit, and I want you so I agreed, but I told him nothing. No one manipulates me into hurting my friends. But what I want…it's no longer relevant. I lied to you. I never told you the truth of Elijah or the deal we had struck. As much as it sickens me to say it, I'm just like Katherine, manipulating people for my own purposes. So go on. Tell me how much you despise me and go back to your little human. For my heart is broken beyond repair and I doubt even you could fix it." Damon rested his drink on the banister and took a deep breath. What a foolish woman Emma was.

"Emma, back in Augustine, I sort of got the wrong impression of you." Emma closed her eyes, images of her days in Augustine haunting her. "You were so broken, weak. You were like a scared little lamb. For days, you'd just sit in the corner and look at me, not saying a word. It took a long time for you to trust me. I thought you were a lot younger and more…well, more fragile than you are. But there's so much more to you." He cupped her cheek and moved her head so she looked directly at him. He wiped the tears brimming from her eyes. "I realize that now. You're incredible and I feel really stupid for not noticing that before. So I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry if anything I've said has ever hurt your feelings. I see you now. I don't want Elena. I want you because I love you too." Emma felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest and kissed him. They moaned into the kiss. "You're nothing like Katherine. Do you know why?" Emma shook her head.

"Because you love me. She never did. And if you'll let me, I'll put your heart back together. I took care of you in Augustine and it would be my honor to do it now and forever."

"Yes," she whispered before kissing him again. They then heard a rustling in the trees and Dominic, in his tiger form, emerged from the forest. "He must have news for me. Why don't you draw us a bath and we'll have a little celebration?"

"I like the way you think, girlfriend."

"And I like the way you kiss, boyfriend." Damon chuckled.

"Bring the bourbon."

"Of course." Damon then walked back into the house while Emma turned to Dominic. "What's up, brother?" Dominic turned back into his human form.

"I take it you've patched things up with the Salvatore," he said.

"Yes. I believe our stay in Mystic Falls will be longer than anticipated. Is the Family opposed to that?"

"We all wish for your happiness, sister. If it is with a Lamian so be it. We stay together as one. That was the pact. Maybe we will find some happiness in this Mystic Falls that will ease the ache of our tortured souls."

"Always the poet, brother."

Dominic chuckled. "It's good to stay in practice. Sean wished for me to tell you that he has educated the doppelganger about us. I believe she's thoroughly as Liam would say 'scared shitless.'"

"Good. It'll make her stay in line. Everything's coming into place."

Meanwhile, Damon entered his bedroom and heard the shower running. Thoroughly confused, he walked into the bathroom and saw Katherine.

"Katherine?" Damon asked, shocked.

"Hello, Damon. Hey, do you have a robe?"

"How did you get out?"

"Little known fact. Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off."

"And yet you're here of all places."

"I'm not running. You've got Ancients on your side. I'm going to help you all. So…how about that robe?" asked Katherine, standing naked outside of the shower. Emma then walked in with the bottle of bourbon and a glass.

"Hey, Damon. Maybe we should get some…" She then noticed Katherine. "Wine."

"Hey, Emma," Katherine waved.

"Oh hell no."


	6. Chelsea Dagger

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Damon was lounging on the couch while sipping from a glass filled with blood, reading through one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals that Elena had discovered at the lake house. Emma had gone out for a hunt and Elena walked into the room, putting on her coat.

"Good morning, Damon," she said. Damon looked at her and swiftly pushed her against the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave."

"What is your problem?"

"Wearing her clothes? Like that's going to work."

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?" Damon released her as Stefan arrived.

"What the hell's going on here?" he asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" asked Elena. Running up into his bedroom, Stefan pushed who he believed was Katherine against the wall.

"What are you doing! Stefan!"

"Stop it, Katherine!" he yelled.

"Stop what?" said Katherine leaning against the entryway. Damon appeared behind her. "It's getting really easy being you." Elena just glared at her. Suddenly, Damon heard a growl behind him.

"Uh-oh." Damon immediately sped out of the way just in time as Emma, in her tiger form, pounced on Katherine. She roared ferociously before returning to her human form, holding Katherine's throat with her hand.

"I thought I told you to get out, you little bitch."

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked.

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb," Damon said.

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here," Elena spat.

"You need me, Elena. You all do."

"Like hell," Emma growled before releasing Katherine, knocking her head on the floor. Damon offered Emma his hand and he pulled her up.

"We all want the same thing. Klaus dead. Yet here you all are running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I don't need your help and I don't want it," Elena argued.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming?"

"If you know something, say it or get out," said Damon.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite."

"Damon, please tell me I can kill her now," Emma growled.

"Emma, I don't think it'd be very royal of you to dirty your hands with Katherine's blood. It'd ruin your taste."

"Hmm. You're right. I'll just let you have the honors then." Emma patted him on the chest and then left. Later that morning, Damon was in the cellar trying to burn Elijah's body with a flamethrower. His efforts weren't successful at all as Katherine joined him.

"Mmm. Burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible," said Katherine smugly.

"No kidding. How do you know so much about Original vampires?"

"Spend 500 years running from one."

"I told you about my plan to kill Elijah when John gave me the dagger. Why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used it on him?"

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing."

"Did you know that I would die?"

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me." Damon tilted his head and turned the flamethrower directly at Katherine. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. I think Emma would have a grand old time dancing on your ashes."

"Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't being honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, okay? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know...I always get what I want." Damon put the hose down. "I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die."

Meanwhile, Stefan was on the phone with Emma.

"With Katherine still around, we've gotta find a way to get Bonnie's powers back," said Stefan.

"Well, if that doesn't work out, then we need a back up plan. If I could I'd just take Klaus on myself with my magic, but I have a feeling he's going to have a few aces up his sleeve. It'd be best if we had more witches on our side. A show of force. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together with the Martin witches now that Elijah's out of the picture."

"That's impossible. They hate us."

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. Don't you worry about it, Stefan. Most men can resist my charisma."

"Alright. Well, keep me posted."

"Will do." Emma hung up, waiting at the Grill. She then saw her brothers walk in with Jonas and Luka. "Thank you for coming, gentlemen."

"I didn't want to but your brothers were insistent," said Jonas.

"They said that you have information about Elijah," Luka added.

"He's dead. I killed him. Sorry," Emma smiled. Jonas, angry, moved to get up, but Dominic caught him by the shoulder and pushed him down in his chair. "You haven't even heard what I have to say yet. Do I really scare you that much? We can help you. I know that Klaus has your daughter. We can all work together to get her back."

"How?" Luka asked.

"As you know, Elijah and I were once an item. I am privy to his plan to kill Klaus. Let me help you carry it out. You can trust me. I give you my word. My entire family does."

While Jonas and Emma hashed out their deal, Katherine was bugging Damon who was organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals in his living room.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"None of your business," he relied tersely.

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" He didn't answer. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?"

"No."

"Then you can't help." Katherine tried to grab a journal but Damon slapped her hand. Katherine slapped back and Damon pushed her onto the piano bench, grabbing her by the neck.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead." Damon released her. "Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release mystical energy marking the place of their death with power."

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre."

"What was he going to do when he found it?"

"I don't know."

"What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" asked Damon, sensing Emma walk into the room.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Emma asked.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?"

"When I made my deal with Elijah, he told me he was going to implement the same plan five-hundred years ago before you ran away, Katerina. Which means Elijah has no weapon to kill Klaus but back in the day he believed that if a witch could channel enough power...we wouldn't need one."

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked.

"We just need to find it," Emma smirked. "Is this box for me?"

"Yeah."

"Alrighty. My brothers and I will read through them. See if we can find the spot." Emma took the box and then left for her house in Scottsville. The entire Monahan clan sat in the living room, reading through the journals.

"How many more of these do we have to read?" Liam moaned.

"Shut up and read," Emma growled. Dominic chuckled as Liam pouted.

"Hey, I think I found something," said Sean. Emma held her hand out and Sean gave her the journal.

"Hmm. I think it's time for a road-trip, boys."

A few minutes later, the Monahans arrived at an abandoned house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"Stay here," Emma ordered to her brothers. "Who knows what kinds of secrets are in this house." Emma entered the house cautiously and once she deemed it was safe, she attempted to absorb the magical energy contained within its creaking walls. Immediately she was accosted by a headache and cried in pain. With a whoosh of air, she was thrown out through a window.

"Sis! You okay?" Owen asked.

"Stupid Bennett witch spirits. This makes things more complicated," Emma growled before getting up. "Let's go."

That evening, Damon was reading one of the Jonathan Gilbert journals, Katherine looking over his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he whispered.

"I'm bored," said Katherine. She then began to read aloud Jonathan's journal entry, "'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago.' So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?" Katherine tried to take the journal, but Damon's grip on the book didn't relent.

"Nope. You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing? I don't buy it."

"I have no reason to lie to you, Damon."

"Lie."

"So what's up with you and Emma? The great Emma Monahan, never thought she'd lower yourself to your level," Katherine laughed.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, little girl." Katherine pouted.

"I'm hungry."

"You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself." Katherine walked away and into the basement. She grabbed a blood bag, but before leaving she checked on Elijah's body, having sensed a presence. Noticing the dagger easing out of Elijah, Katherine rushed to the dagger and pushed on it. Unknown to her, Luka Martin, astral projecting, was trying to remove the dagger.

"Damon!" yelled Katherine as a wooden chair broke and one of the pieces was thrust into her body, missing her heart. Damon arrived in that moment.

"Katherine," said Damon, removing Katherine's stake. "What happened?" Katherine just looked at Elijah's body as Luka continued to remove the dagger. Acting quick on his feet, Damon grabbed the flamethrower and started to burn the room, setting Luka on fire and killing him.

"What are you doing!" yelled Stefan.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it. Go!"

After realizing the dagger was staying in place, Katherine and Damon moved up to the living room. Katherine was lying on the couch. He handed her a blood bag and drove a stake through her stomach.

"What the hell!" she hissed.

"That's for not telling me the dagger would kill me." He then drove the stake in further and she screamed. "And that's for trying to trick me this morning and being stupid enough to think I'd fall for it. You should know better. I will always know when it's you, Katherine. You best be careful. Next time it goes in your heart."

"Is this how you treat someone who is trying to help you?" Katherine asked as she removed the stake.

"You want to help? Start talking."

"I'd love to, but you're not going to like it."

"Try me."

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena's life."

"That's old news."

"Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb so he gave me a choice. Either I stay and help with Klaus or he killed Stefan. What he didn't count on was a pack of Ancients roaring into town, no pun intended."

"But he still tried to have me killed."

"Right. That's part of the deal. I could only save one of you."

"So you chose Stefan. Of course you did."

"You wanted the truth, Damon. Would you rather I lie?" Damon just shook his head. He then received a call from Stefan and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Luka Martin's dead. His father's going after Elena."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Wait."

"I don't need your help. I don't want it."

"I know what we can do, Damon, but you have to let me do it." He opened the door and they both faced Emma.

"Hello," she greeted. "I believe the doppelganger's in trouble."

"I can impersonate her," Katherine replied.

"Hmm. Yes, you could. Problem is I don't trust you." Emma then snapped Katherine's neck.

"Emma!" Damon growled. "We needed her to…"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist." Emma placed her hands on Katherine's face and shape-shifted into Katherine's form. "How do I look?" Damon smirked. The two vampires then caught up with Stefan and Elena who had escaped the carnage from the grill. After swapping clothes and being invited into the Gilbert home by Elena, Emma walked in with Stefan.

"Elena," said Jeremy.

"It's not over yet," Emma replied "He'll explain." Emma then walked up the stairs.

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked.

"A few minutes ago," Bonnie replied.

"You check the house?"

"Why would we check the house?" Upstairs, Emma walked into Elena's bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her disguise was perfect. She looked exactly like Elena. She turned the water on and Jonas appeared behind her. He tried to grab her, but just as he did, she vamped out and bit him. She licked her lips as Stefan and Bonnie rushed up the stairs, seeing Jonas' body.

"You're welcome," Emma said, reverting to her original form.

"You didn't have to kill him," Bonnie replied.

"Yes. We did, little witch." Bonnie went to close Jonas' eyes, but he awakened, placing his hands on Bonnie's face and whispering in Latin. She screamed. Stefan snapped his neck and Emma placed a foot over his neck. "Witches. They never know when to stay dead."

Downstairs, Damon and Elena were pacing.

"How did you convince her to do this?" Elena asked.

"I didn't. It was actually Katherine's idea, but Emma didn't trust her so…snap, snap."

"Katherine's idea. Wow. That's not good."

"No. No, that's not good at all."

"Everything's taken care of," said Stefan, walking downstairs with Emma who had changed into her previous clothing

"I'm guessing you're going to want this back," said Emma, handing Elena her necklace and clothes. "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Elena grabbed her necklace and began to walk away. "Is that all you have to say to me? Wow. You are a selfish, spoiled little brat. I didn't have to help, you know."

"Stefan and Damon may be willing to trust you, but I don't because your brother told me you don't want Klaus dead."

"Emma?" Damon asked.

"Ugh. Sean and his big mouth. I like others doing my dirty work. That's the purpose the Originals serve even though they go off the reservation sometimes like Klaus. However, I have no qualms of ridding the world of one less Original. The others can pick up the slack. And since we're going to be all open and honest, let's just lay all the cards on the table. I don't much like you either. I really don't care if the sacrifice happens or not and I don't care who dies from it. And if you think that because I was a human once, I have any pity on you, then you are very, very wrong, little girl. I hate humans more than I hate werewolves. And frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead because all you do is remind me of Katherine Pierce, but if we're going to try to take on Klaus I kind of need you to be alive so I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If you're going to believe anything, believe that." Emma then shifted into a tiger and pranced out the door, her tail swishing with every movement of her hips.

Later that evening, Damon was on his bed, reading one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. Katherine joined him, her hair curly and dressed in black lingerie.

"You know what I can't figure out?" Damon asked.

"What's that?"

"How the town knew Emily Bennett was a witch. Because according to Jonathan Gilbert, he was the only one who knew. I know he didn't turn her in." Katherine doesn't answer. "Mmm. I should have figured as much."

"She was a loose end. I like mine tied up. You know what I can't figure out?"

"Do I care?"

"Why you won't tell me where to find the site of the witch massacre."

"Because I have no clue."

"You knew that Emily Bennett was the key to getting me out of that tomb and something tells me that you did everything in your power to make sure that she was safe, yet you have no idea where she was killed. Who's the liar now? You hurt me today."

"Don't be such a baby."

"You were mean and very rough and monstrous," smirked Katherine, flirting.

"You deserved it."

"I like this, Damon."

"Katherine. Katherine, there are six other bedroom in this house," said Damon, their lips so close they could kiss. "Go find one." He pushed her away. Huffing, Katherine looked at him and left. Emma, in her tiger form, jumped up from the ground onto Damon's balcony and entered the bedroom.

"Hey," Damon greeted as he flipped a page in his journal, noticing in the corner of his eye Emma was holding a journal in her mouth. She leaped onto the bed, dropped the journal on the bed, and stretched out, lengthening her claws and yawning. "Don't rip my sheets." With a sweep of her tail knocked a pile of journals off the bed that Damon had been reading from him. With a purr, Emma rested her head on Damon's lap.

"You know, it's really hard to be mad at you when you look like that," he growled. Emma then shifted back into her human form.

"Better?" she asked. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Little Miss Katherine is just learning her place. That's all. Well, there's nothing in this. Find anything?"

"Nope," Emma pretended so Katherine wouldn't hear. Damon caught onto her slight smirk. She flipped open the journal she'd brought and showed him a page.

"Well. That's too bad."

"Yeah. Bummer."

"So how was the rest of your day?"

"Boring." Emma then straddled his lap and he played with the hem of her dress after throwing his journal aside. "But I believe it's about to get a lot better."

"Mmm. I believe you have thoroughly ruined me, Miss Emma," Damon purred as he ran his hands through her brunette locks.

"Hmm. A hazard of knowing me I suppose." They both grinned and he kissed her. He ran his hands up underneath her dress, pulling it off in one motion, leaving her only in a sage colored lace bra and matching panties. His lips nipped at the skin of her neck and Emma threw her head back as he sucked at a particularly sensitive spot. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off his body.

"Tell me," Damon moaned into a kiss as Emma pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

"I love you," she whispered as he leaned up and she pulled his jeans off, revealing his hard length.

As she stroked his cock, alternating the pressure, Damon unclasped her bra and laid kisses down the valley of her breast while he massaged the mounds. Emma moaned and then Damon took both her hands pinning them above her as he laid her down on the mattress. His lips trailed down her stomach until he reached her navel. He pulled off her panties slowly before delving straight for her hot, wet womanly folds. She let out a low moan that everyone in the house was sure to hear as he licked and sucked at her. She grabbed his raven locks in her hands and her grip grew tighter when she came with a loud scream.

Nowhere near done with his lover, Damon pulled Emma up onto his lap and impaled her on his cock.

"Oh, God, Damon," she moaned, feeling utterly boneless from her previous orgasm.

"Mmm, Emma," he growled as he buried his face in her hair. "Bite me."

"Damon."

"Please." Unable to deny him anything, Emma's vampiric features arose and she sank them into his carotid. Losing all sense of time and how to treat a lady, Damon thrust hard up into her. Emma's inner muscles clenched around him as she took all he had to give, his blood and his love. Emma then surfaced from his neck, blood dripping from both sides of her mouth down to her breasts. Damon looked at her in awe. She was absolutely perfect.

"Tell me," she said in a voice that was half a whisper, but half a demand.

"I love you." Their lips mashed together. Emma's legs fell open even more and Damon pulled them onto his shoulder as he roughly pounded into her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emma screamed.

"Fuck, Emma." He then bit into her neck and she fell completely to pieces. As her memories and emotions flooded through him, singeing his very veins, his seed shot up in her. God, he could feel everything. Her hatred, her fears, her passion. Drinking from her was like opening a book that detailed her very soul. They collapsed onto the mattress, Damon on top of her. As she ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp, he purred and licked and kissed at the blood on her lips and chest. Emma then heard Katherine grumbling in her room.

"Go find someone else to fuck, Katherine. Oh, wait. No one in this house wants you." They both then heard a door slam and laughed.

After Damon had fallen asleep, Emma put her clothes back on, grabbed her cellphone on the dresser, and walked out onto the balcony, closing the French doors behind her. She looked back at Damon sleeping peacefully.

"I hope what I have to do doesn't anger you, love, doesn't make you hate me, but if we all want to survive, this has to be done. The doppelganger has to die." Emma then dialed a number on her cell. "Did you do as I instructed?" Emma asked when the line picked up. "Good. Set up the meeting tomorrow at my place. I hope to see you afterward…Isobel."


	7. Creeping In My Soul

In the wee hours of the morning, Emma stood on the desolate street leading to her family's mansion. She was waiting and it appeared her waiting wouldn't last much longer as a black SUV came down the street and stopped several yards in front of her. Two men stepped out of the vehicle, witches Emma sensed. They opened the back of the SUV while another man, a blonde vampire stepped out of the vehicle.

"Emma Monahan," the vampire greeted. "My favorite Ancient."

"Klaus, my favorite Original," Emma replied, her expression stony. "I heard from one of my servants that you wished to speak with me. I don't appreciate your tardiness especially when it was you who called for this meeting nor am I a fan of your intrusion on my territory. You have abandoned your duties as an Original for over five centuries. I am not pleased with you."

"My apologies, your Majesty. I have brought a gift to express my deepest condolences." The witches then brought out a cart of various plants. "I know of your gift for potions." Emma observed the plants.

"Bloodflower, Fairywand, Sneezewort, Dagga Flower. This is a selection of very rare herbs. It would take decades to collect and nurture them. They're quite temperamental. I am impressed. You have my attention."

"And your forgiveness?"

"I am not so easily bought, Niklaus. What is it that you want?"

"You know what I want."

"That I do. The doppelganger."

"Your servant, Isobel, has been most helpful, but as this is your territory I can't just go about snatching humans from your backyard."

"You could. What's stopping you?"

"I would never wish to incur your wrath, your Majesty. Not to mention…"

"You require my assistance in breaking the curse. As I am the one who cast it, I am the only one able to break it."

"Your mind has not dulled over the centuries and your beauty has blossomed even more, my Queen." Emma flashed in front of Klaus and slapped him to the ground. Then she placed a heel over his throat. Klaus' witches went to assist him, but Emma raised her hand and they fell to the ground.

"Do not patronize me, little boy. I could snap you like a twig and you know it. You don't want to get on my bad side."

"Which is why I have come to make amends."

"You have come to use me for your own selfish purposes. I will not be manipulated. Elijah tried that and failed."

"No. I am but a humble servant of the Ancestors."

"Prove it."

"Anything you wish I will give you."

"Anything?"

"Name your price." Emma removed her foot from Klaus' throat and the man rose.

"I admit you have shown respect in coming to me in such a manner. You have shown more reverence than Elijah by reaching out to one of my servants and by offering me a gift. I appreciate that in a vampire."

"Elijah never did know how to treat a woman of your stature right."

"Very well. I typically don't strike deals with vampires below my station, but I will make an exception this time due to the manners you've shown, not to mention the fact that I hate Petrova doppelgangers. They're such annoying little twits. I will break the curse I engineered. I've lived a long time and life's grown boring. I think the world is long overdue for a shake-up in the order of things. I'd like to see how this all plays out. It may prove to be quite entertaining, but I want something in exchange for my services. Something of equal value."

"Quid pro quo. I like it. It's very Elijah-esque." Emma tartly smiled.

"Klaus speak his name in my presence again and you will live without the benefit of a head attached to your shoulders."

"I didn't mean to offend."

"I will break the curse. I will even provide you with the doppelganger and the moonstone. However, the werewolf and the vampire you will have to produce on your own. In exchange, you will accept my Claim." Klaus chuckled.

"You care for Lamians? Oh my. It's been a long time since I've heard of Ancients making Claims." Emma grabbed Klaus by the throat.

"Do not test me, Niklaus. You know how easily I could crush you. The Lamians Stefan and Damon Salvatore are my Claims. They are under my protection. Under no circumstances will you kill them."

"Pardon me, but I must ask. What makes them so special that the Queen and Ancestress of all Vampires would Claim them as of her blood, of her Coven. I've heard of these Salvatores. They were turned by Katerina Petrova. One of them dates the doppelganger. They are not of Ancient blood. Are you in love with one of them?"

"I have my own purposes for the Salvatore brothers and it is not your place to question why I would Claim them. Currently, they are trying to kill you and I have no desire to lose another Original." Klaus raised a brow. "Elijah came to me…foolishly requesting I help him kill you. Unlike you, he didn't show me the proper respect, delusional in that we were still bound by matrimony. The bonds of marriage mean nothing to me. The laws I establish still stand no matter who the vampire is who seeks an audience with me. He needed to be re-educated and was met with a dagger in his chest. Currently, I've been mediating the situation with the doppelganger and the Salvatore brothers."

"So you know them…intimately?" Klaus smirked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You truly are a child. I sleep with the elder, yes. He keeps my bed warm. That is all. You know my heart is as cold as stone. I share affection for no one but my kin."

"Then what purpose do you have for them?"

"Hmm. You're such a curious little thing aren't you? Very well. I shall tell you. I have recently heard rumors of how to turn a Lamian into an Ancient. These two…they have a strong will. I'd like to perform a little experiment on them. See if they survive the process."

"So it's all in the name of science, eh? You haven't changed one bit. Very well. No harm will come to your new pets. I accept your deal."

"Yes, you accept, but we both know you are not Elijah. You may try to stab me in the back. So I will give you something you desire in exchange for your faithfulness to the agreement. Katerina Petrova."

"You know where she is?"

"Yes and I'll make arrangements for her to be dropped on your door step. You are dismissed." Klaus turned. "Oh and Klaus, if you even think of going behind my back, I will kill you. Do we understand each other?"

"Always, my Queen." Klaus and his posse then left. Emma's brothers then emerged from the forest in their tiger forms. Dominic shifted into his human form.

"Think he bought it?"

"He'll stay in line. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he's still infatuated with me. He'll do anything to please me. That makes him easy to manipulate. Let's go. We have work to do."

When Emma arrived at home with her brothers, Owen went to take her plants to the greenhouse. Emma sensed a presence. She sped into her kitchen and pressed Isobel against a wall. They both growled at each other, laughed, and then hugged each other.

"Hmm. It's good to see you, Emma," said Isobel.

"You've been busy. I appreciate a hard working Lamian," Emma replied.

"Here. A vintner I knew in Avignon," Isobel said, handing a bottle of wine to her. Emma placed her finger in the bottle and tasted it.

"Hmm. He's tasty." They walked into the living room and Emma poured the blood from the bottle into wine glasses. "So what was with the surprise visit to the Gilbert house?" Isobel looked at Emma, surprised. "Come now, Isobel. I have eyes everywhere."

"John told me Ric was dating auntie vanilla. I got jealous."

"You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you in the house."

"He thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on."

"So tell me what you know."

"You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle. One of his witches."

"Klaus and his witches," Emma scoffed.

"His witches then led me to him and when he found out I was one of your servants, he wanted the meet."

"I've made a deal with him, but in order to ensure things run smoothly, I need another favor."

"Name it."

"Deliver Katherine Pierce to Klaus. Then I'll talk about freeing you from my compulsion."

"Thank you, Miss Monahan."

"Now go. I don't want you to keep Kitty-Kat waiting."

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Mansion, Stefan and Damon were walking down the stairs in a hurry.

"Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep," Stefan explained.

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out."

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here," said Katherine, joining them.

"What? Why?" Stefan asked.

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb."

"You're the one in cahoots with them. You made a deal with John that almost got me killed," Damon scoffed.

"I did what I had to get out of the tomb. Now I'm reconsidering my alliance."

"What do you know?" Stefan asked.

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart." Stefan turned to Damon.

"Why don't you, uh, call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep."

After Damon called Alaric and notified him of the current situation, he, Bonnie, and Jeremy met Emma at Jonas and Luka Martin's apartment.

"Hmm. Some one looks tasty," said Damon.

"I had a business meeting this morning. Didn't have time to change." Damon opened the door and checked with his foot to see if he could enter.

"Yep. Everybody's dead."

"We should pack up the grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe," said Bonnie as Emma looked at Luka's corpse.

"You know, we could just get another match and cremate him," Emma said, pulling a blanket over the body.

"Don't be disrespectful. Not to him."

"Fine. We'll bury him."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently."

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close," said Damon to Bonnie.

"We weren't but when he gave me my powers back, he gave me a message. If I can find the spot in town where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power," said Emma.

"You know where the witches were burned?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Emma asked as Jeremy leafed through one of the grimoires.

"Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" Jeremy asked.

"Not exactly," said Emma. She looked at the shelf, closed her eyes, and raised her hands. All of the books fell off the shelf and one of them opened right in front of her. "It's this one."

"Great. Grab the rest and let's go," said Damon.

Later at the Salvatore Mansion, Emma and Damon had returned home to see Elena and Stefan in the library, discussing the motivation behind Isobel's return.

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning," Stefan answered.

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you," Damon replied.

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer," Stefan argued.

"Well, then we'll stay there."

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked.

"Let me know when you come up with a better one," Damon replied.

"Fine. Then one of you two bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon."

"That'd be me," said Stefan.

"Not me. Emma and I have witch stuff to do."

"Does that mean you're going to the—" Emma hushed Elena as Katherine entered the room.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." No one answered. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it," said Damon.

"Where is it?"

"It's in a very safe place."

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor."

"Well, let me be honest with you, Katerina," said Emma, "Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Stefan, Elena, and Damon tried to hold in their laughter, but weren't very successful.

"Fine. Be that way," said Katherine, leaving like a spoiled child.

Later that day, Damon, Emma, Bonnie, and Jeremy hiked up a hill and approached an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

"Is this the spot where Emily Bennett was killed too?" Jeremy asked.

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches were burned," Damon said.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked.

"Cause I tried to save her. Emily was my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was," said Damon, grabbing Emma's hand. Emma only smiled.

"You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh. It's the right place, alright. That's the window I was thrown out of yesterday," said Emma.

"You…" Bonnie began.

"Sean found the location in one of the journals. I did a little recon, went inside to absorb the spiritual energy and the witches kicked me out. They want a Bennett to take on the power."

As the group explored the house, Damon stopped in his tracks in a column of sunlight.

"Okay, whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie said.

"I can't move," said Damon as his skin began to burn. His hand rose reflexively to protect his face. "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Bonnie closed her eyes, concentrating, and Damon was able to move again.

"I don't think the witches like you two being here," said Bonnie.

"I guess this is the right place," Jeremy laughed.

"We're gonna wait outside," said Emma as Damon followed her.

A few minutes later, Damon received a phone call from Carol Lockwood, frantic. John was dead. Emma and Damon immediately left for the Lockwood Mansion. All the guests from the luncheon were leaving as Damon and Emma entered the house. John was lying on the floor by the stairs. Emma examined the body and noticed he had his ring on.

"Damn. And here I thought I'd been rid of one of my problems. He's got a Gilbert ring, Damon. He'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"What are you talking about? He's dead," said Carol. Emma cringed, not realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Well…here's the thing. John's ring. It's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity," Damon expounded as he lifted up John's body onto his shoulder.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse."

"He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story…epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now we just have to get him out of here. Come on, Em," said Damon as they left, leaving Carol and Liz in shock.

Meanwhile, Isobel had kidnapped Elena and was on the phone with Katherine.

"Are we good to go?" Isobel asked.

"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of twenty minutes to find out where you're staying."

"We'll be long gone before that."

"Good. How far are you?"

"I'm sorry, Katherine. I had to do what I was told. She won't stand for anyone to get in her way."

"She? She who?" Katherine turned around and saw Owen behind her. He snapped her neck and then turned to one of Klaus' witches.

"She's all yours. Make certain she suffers," Owen replied before leaving.

At Grove Hill Cemetery, Isobel parked her car.

"Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me," said Isobel to Elena, having abducted her daughter at a community fundraiser. Elena exited the car.

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you."

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" They stopped in front of a headstone. "What is this?"

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the human part, the part that I abandoned when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter."

"What?"

"And instead you got to meet the other part...the part that would betray her own flesh and blood." Her phone rang and she answered it.

"I've received verification. Klaus has Katherine and the moonstone," Emma said over the phone. "Is the doppelganger safe?"

"Yes."

"Then let her go."

"Let her go?"

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what I compelled you to do."

"I'm done?"

"You're done. You're free." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"I'm so sorry, Elena...that I was such a disappointment to you." She took off her necklace and screamed as she burned. Elena watched in shock as her biological mother died right before her eyes.

At the Boarding House, Emma exited Damon's car. Damon had gone into the house previously to dump John's body and clean up. She walked into the house and saw Damon seething that he'd lost the moonstone. She wanted to tell him of her plans, but decided it'd be best to wait. He was in no mood. Later, Stefan arrived with Elena who was clutching Isobel's lapis lazuli necklace.

"Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…"

"She was your mother," said Emma, feeling a slight twinge of guilt. "No matter how much your family hurts you they're still family."

"Why did they let me go?"

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows. So he knows where you are and that you're not going to run."

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us," said Damon, dumping a stack of papers on the coffee table.

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name," Stefan explained.

"You're giving me your house?"

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You will invite us in and when Klaus comes, he'll be staring at the opposite end of that door. It'll make things safer for all of us. You control who gets invited in and who doesn't," Emma answered.

"Although, I'll be super pissed if you lock me out," Damon smirked as John began to wake up. In a flash, Emma rushed over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Emma growled in response.

"Let him go," said Elena.

"Seriously?"

"Let him go. He and I need to talk." Against her better judgment, she released John and left for the library. She needed a stiff drink. Stefan and Damon followed her. As she poured a bottle of bourbon into three glasses, her phone buzzed. She read the text message from Bonnie.

"Bonnie's locked and loaded. The spell worked."

"At least something went right today," Damon muttered.

"Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you two took Jeremy and Bonnie to do today. We're the only ones who know," said Stefan. The group smirked at the realization.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon. To duplicity," said Emma as the three vampires clinked their glasses together.

Meanwhile at Alaric's apartment, Katherine woke up. Katherine witnessed a warlock casting a spell on someone sitting in a chair. There were two vases. One was full of blood and the other was empty and knocked over on its side. She started to get up and noticed Alaric was in the chair. He opened his eyes and rose as the warlock bowed.

"Alaric?" Katherine asked as she rushed over to the door, but she was trapped. Alaric walked towards her.

"Zdravei, Katerina. I have missed you."

"Klaus," said Katherine under her breath.


	8. Dirty Laundry

At the Salvatore Mansion, Stefan, Damon and Emma were waiting outside on the porch as Elena signed the deed to the Salvatore's home with a lawyer Emma had compelled.

"You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him," Stefan replied. "Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…"

"We just need to find him," Damon finished.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus," Emma answered.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked.

"Katherine? Probably," Stefan replied.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming," said Emma as Elena opened the door and the lawyer left. The vampires walked to the front door, but couldn't enter.

"I'm sorry. Stefan, Emma, Damon, please come inside."

"Thanks," Stefan said as the vampires walked in.

"Wait, where are you two going?" Stefan asked as he saw Elena and Bonnie grab their coats.

"School."

"No, no, no," said Damon, shaking his head.

"We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it. That kind of defeats the purpose of a safe house," said Emma, confused. "Klaus is out there."

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I will be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I am not going to be a prisoner."

"Don't worry," said Bonnie. "I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

"The way I see it next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be." Elena then left with Bonnie while Stefan and Damon exchanged glances.

"This is going to blow up in our faces. Mark my words," Emma muttered, pouring herself a drink.

"Wait. I'm coming," said Stefan.

Later in the day at the Salvatore Mansion, Stefan, Damon, Emma, Bonnie, and Elena were in the living room. Evidently, Klaus had sent a message to Elena through a compelled human. He was going to be at the 60s dance at the high school tonight.

"So we go to the dance and find him," said Damon as Emma lounged on the couch, contemplating how fast their current situation was escalating.

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like," said Stefan.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply," Damon snapped.

"Don't worry, Stefan. I know what he looks like. I've shared many a drink with Klaus," Emma replied. A knock then came to the door. Klaus, masquerading as Alaric, entered.

"There you are," said Damon.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Hey, I need you to put Emma and I down as chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him," Bonnie spoke up.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point. I mean what if he…" Damon rushed over to Bonnie, but she threw him to the other side of the room with her powers, not even having to lift a finger.

"Well, I'm impressed," said Emma.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

That night at Mystic Falls High School, the group was dancing in the gym when a girl walked up to the stage.

"Thanks for being here, everybody," she said through the microphone. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus." A song played as shivers ran up Elena's spine.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," said Damon.

"I know everyone here," said Elena.

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is," said Stefan.

"Klaus does like his psychological torture," Emma added.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," said Damon as he took Emma's hand and they danced their way over to Alaric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," said Alaric.

"I'm not impressed," Damon said, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack."

After a few minutes, a slow song played and Damon and Emma swayed gently together.

"I need to tell you something, but you can't tell Elena," said Damon, breaking the silence.

"What makes you think I would?"

"If Bonnie takes out Klaus, the amount of energy she's harnessing will kill her."

"Hmm. I see," said Emma nonchalantly.

"You knew?" he asked mildly curious.

"I suspected as much. A human body can't harness that kind of power without consequences. That's why I wanted to take on the burden myself. I'm indestructible, but the witch spirits wouldn't go for that. But maybe there's a way to increase her odds," Emma smirked. Later in the evening, Damon and Emma had relayed their plan to Bonnie and Stefan later dragged them into the hall.

"Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission."

"Oh great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena."

"You promised her no more secrets."

"I changed my mind." Emma then interrupted the two.

"Stop," she said.

"No, I will not…" Stefan argued.

"Shut up," she hissed. "I sense something." They heard a noise and sped down the hall to see Bonnie closing some doors with her powers.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Klaus is possessing Alaric's body," Elena gasped.

"What?" Damon turned his attention to Stefan. "Get her out of here. Now." Elena ran out with Stefan, leaving Bonnie alone with Damon and Emma. "Can you kill him?"

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him."

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it!"

"If she kills Alaric, he'll just possess someone else," Emma said.

"He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight. No way."

"Bonnie, are you still willing to do whatever it takes to kill Klaus?" Emma asked. Bonnie nodded. "I have an idea. It's not going to be popular with the others, but it's the only way." Bonnie nodded.

Later Bonnie was keeping Klaus occupied while Emma and Damon waited in a nearby hallway, waiting for it all to end. Elena and Stefan ran into the hallway, joining the two vampires.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Let her do this," said Damon.

"Damnit, Damon, where is she?" yelled Stefan.

"She's doing what she has to do to ensure our survival," said Emma coldly. Stefan and Elena heard a crash in the cafeteria and ran to the source. However, Emma ran on all fours past them, shifting into her tiger form. She beat them to the door, growling in an act to protect the entrance.

"Emma, move," Stefan ordered. She roared in response. In seconds, it was over. Emma shifted back into her human form and walked into the cafeteria with Damon, steeling themselves for what they had to do next. Alaric was gone and Bonnie was lying on the floor, dead. Elena was hysterical.

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. Damon and I will deal with the body," said Emma harshly.

"What do you mean deal with it!" Elena cried.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie!"

Damon looked at Stefan before saying, "Get her home. Now. We'll clean this up."

"What about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"I'll find him. Now go," Emma answered. Stefan ushered Elena out of the room and Damon kneeled to the ground and closed Bonnie eyes. A few minutes later, Damon put Bonnie's body in his trunk as Jeremy met with Emma outside.

"Emma! Hey, I got your message. I can't find anyone. Where's Elena? Where's Bonnie?"

"We need to have a little talk," said Emma sympathetically.

When Emma and Damon returned to the Salvatore Mansion later that night, Elena angrily approached them.

"What did you do with her?" Elena accused Damon who just looked at Stefan.

"Will you please calm her down?" Emma asked.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you."

"Calm down," Damon replied.

"You knew! Both of you! You knew if she harnessed that much power, she would die, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, we knew," Damon admitted bluntly. Elena slapped him.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, throwing Elena into a chair. "You need to listen to me because right now I'm your only chance at survival," she hissed. "I want you to prepare yourself for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it. I cast a spell on Bonnie. She's okay." Elena and Stefan were shocked as Damon walked up the stairs. "I've been around a lot longer than all of you. I know how to execute a diabolical plan and conquer your enemies until they beg for mercy. So maybe in the future you'll trust my judgment."

As Emma began to walk up the stairs to join Damon, Stefan followed her.

"You could have told me," said Stefan.

"How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?"

"You understand what you put her through?"

"See, that's why we didn't tell you. 'Cause you would have never been able to do it. You care too much. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind playing the role of the bad vampire in all this. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it. That's how I've survived for 2,000 years. I don't make attachments with humans. It's beneath me and at the end of the day, all that matters is we survive."

When Emma entered Damon's bedroom, she closed the door and leaned against it for a few minutes, taking in a deep breath, before changing into a vibrant pink slip and robe. She joined Damon out on the balcony and he offered her a glass of bourbon.

"I have to tell you something and you probably aren't going to like it," said Emma after taking a sip of bourbon.

"Shoot. Tonight's the night for surprises."

"I have a plan to take on Klaus. To completely destroy him. You aren't going to like what I have to do."

"Hey, I trust you and from your tone of voice I can tell you're right. I'm probably not going to like it so why don't we just enjoy the quiet for now. Tell me in the morning."

"Okay."

When the clock struck midnight and all the vampires were asleep, Elena snuck downstairs. Using Bonnie as their plan wasn't going to work. Elena knew Elijah had another card up his sleeve. She crept down to the cellar where Elijah's dead body resided. She removed the dagger from his heart and sat next to the old vampire, waiting for him to revive.


	9. Family Tree

As dawn rose over the Salvatore Mansion, Elena waited for Elijah to wake up. Suddenly, air rushed through his lungs and Elena moved over to him. He was shocked to see her. He closed his eyes and his body began to spasm.

"I can't…I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He staggered over to the door. "I can't…I can't be in this house."

"You're not invited in," said Elena.

"Get me out of here." Elijah slammed into a wall and disappeared. Elena ran after him and met him at the front door. He was outside, gasping for air. Seeing Elena still inside, he tried to enter, but could not. "What happened?"

"Shh!" Elena said, pointing upstairs before whispering, "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" he whispered. As a sign of trust, Elena handed him the dagger that had rendered him immobile. He took it and they both left the house.

A few minutes later, Emma woke suddenly from the bed. Something was wrong. Something was missing.

"Emma?" Damon asked groggily.

"Something's wrong," she whispered.

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"Something's very wrong." She rushed to put on a robe and ran down the stairs, Damon following her.

"Hey, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked. He then noticed Damon following Emma who was running down to the cellar. She ran into the room Elijah was being held in and saw that he was gone, along with the dagger.

"DAMNIT!" Emma yelled, hitting her hand on the door. "ELENA! I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Just calm down," said Stefan. Emma grabbed Stefan by the throat.

"I will not calm down. Your little girlfriend is going to ruin everything I've put into place!"

Meanwhile near the Lockwood Mansion, Elena parked her car. Elijah was sitting next to her, drinking a bag of blood.

"You look better."

"Where did you get the dagger?"

"I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours."

"And why should I even consider this?"

"The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elijah nodded and handed Elena her phone.

"It won't stop buzzing." Elena answered knowing it was Stefan.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Where's Elijah?"

"He's right here."

"Where? I'm on my way."

"No, Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone."

"Listen to me. He can't be trusted. He'll use you to get to Klaus."

"Elijah is a noble man, Damon. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."

"You can't do this alone."

"It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And please don't let Damon do anything stupid. I'll be home soon." She hung up and handed Elijah her phone. Back at the Salvatore House, Stefan just stared at his phone.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked.

"She did."

"She's lost it."

"Well, if anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her."

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."

"She'll kill herself in the process. Elena must be looking for another way in which no one dies."

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her. "

"No, you need to back off."

"What!"

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her."

"That might be your plan. Mine's better." He tried to leave but Stefan caught him by the arm.

"I said back off."

"Enough, you two," Emma ordered, coming down the stairs. "We're going to find, Elijah."

"But, Emma…" Stefan argued.

"Do not argue with me. It's time everything was revealed. It's time Elijah and I told you all about the plan we concocted all those years ago."

"Is this what you were going to tell me last night?" Damon asked. Emma nodded.

"Come."

At the Lockwood Manor, Elijah and Elena exited the car and approached the front door of the house.

"He's here."

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asked.

"He's taken over Alaric's body."

"Of course he has. It's one of his favorite tricks," said Elijah as he knocked on the door. Carol greeted them both.

"Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here? What happened?" Carol asked, noticing Elijah's dirty clothes.

"I've had a bit of an accident, Carol. I'm hoping you can help," said Elijah.

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so I—"

"It won't take but a minute of your time," Elijah compelled her.

"Of course. Anything you need."

"Thank you. Well, first things first. I'm going to need a change of clothing," said Elijah as they both entered the house.

"Well, we can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful."

"How did you know she's not on vervain?"

"Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before my wife killed me. If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." In a few minutes, Elijah reappeared in a fresh set of clothes. "I presume the Martin witches are no longer with us."

"No. I'm sorry."

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead."

"I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time when I'd have done anything for Klaus for he is my brother." Elena looked at him in shock. "I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is OMG."

"There's a whole family of Originals?"

"Yes. Just like the Ancients. My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know we're the second oldest vampires in the world."

"But Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?"

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad…dead. Come." They left the room and walked outside. "So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from."

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?"

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... biblical-sounding, don't you think?"

"What's so funny?"

"Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse. Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in."

"But why?"

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout."

"So it's not Aztec at all?"

"The curse of the Sun and the Moon…"

"It's fake. It doesn't exist," Emma interrupted, arriving with Damon and Stefan. "Hello, Elijah."

"Hello, Emma. Come to kill me again?"

"No. I got my revenge. Klaus and Elijah faked the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's a curse…" Elena began.

"There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse I placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you and I are his only hope."

"What is this curse?"

"Would you like to tell her or shall I?" Emma asked.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?"

"The vampires... and the werewolves," Emma answered.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?"

"He's both, you idiot," Emma replied. "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. I would not stand for it. Therefore I saw to it that Klaus' werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone. He could overthrow me and that will not be tolerated."

"But you helped him?" Elena asked Elijah.

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed. Now he must die."

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals," said Emma. "An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them," said Elena.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus," said Elijah.

"What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know. I have discovered a way to save the life of the doppelganger."

"What?" Elena asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands when I discovered a method of resurrection. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her, didn't you?"

"It's a common mistake, I'm told," Elijah stared at Emma. "And it's one I won't make again. So tell me, Emma, this is the man isn't he?"

"We're beyond the point of you demanding things from me."

"Have you even followed the plan?"

"Oh, don't you worry, Eli. Everything's in motion."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"It means, little human, that I've made a deal with Klaus."

"You did what?" Damon, Stefan, and Elena yelled.

"Oh, relax, would you? I met with him several days ago in Scottsville. He's trying to worm himself into my good graces. He needs me."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"I am the one who cursed him. Thus I am the only one who can un-curse him. I have to perform the spell. I made a deal. In exchange for uncursing him, he has guaranteed me that no harm will come to the Salvatores."

"Are you nuts?" Damon asked.

"I said relax. I lied."

"Hmm. You're good at that," Elijah spat.

"This is how it will go down. Elena, you will drink an elixir of resurrection that will bring you back to life."

"Wait, I have to die?"

"You'll come back. It's the only way. You have to be sacrificed. Klaus will be at his weakest when he undergoes the transformation into a werewolf. That's when we strike. Bonnie, my family, and myself will attack Klaus and Elijah will finish him off. Isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"I have been waiting for this moment for centuries. None of you better screw it up," Emma growled before leaving. "Come on, Damon. I need to run an errand." They stopped by Alaric's apartment and Emma telekinetically opened the door. They saw Katherine in the doorway.

"Hmm. I was hoping you were dead," said Emma.

"Unfortunately not," Katherine replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm seeing if you deserve to be rescued. I figured you still might be kicking. Alari-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching." Damon showed Katherine a vial of vervain.

"Is that…"

"Vervain? Your salvation," Damon taunted.

"It's not going to undo anything."

"There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?" Emma asked. Katherine didn't answer. "You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No."

"There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion." She came closer, but Damon didn't give it to her.

"Give it to me."

"Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself."

"And where did that get you? Here."

"Oh, that was my doing. Insurance Klaus kept up his end of the deal," Emma admitted. Damon threw Katherine the vial. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have it, you're never getting out of here." Katherine drank it and coughed. "You owe us now. And we will collect."

"What was the point of all that?" Damon asked as they left the building.

"It's always nice to have another pawn on the board, even if you want to snap that pawn's neck."


	10. The Fear

"You were right," said Damon the next morning as Emma looked over the balcony. "I don't like this plan."

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

"Why? It clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"Actually, it does. You know how I feel about you. You've read my blood."

"I don't want you anywhere near Klaus."

"He can try, but he can't hurt me, Damon. Everything will work out. Elena will drink the elixir. We'll kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over."

"If it works."

"It will work."

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way."

"There isn't."

"You're an Ancient. Can't you just rip his heart out?"

"It's not that simple. The hearts of Originals are very strong. They're not very…rippable. Not unless said Original is in a state of healing which Klaus will be in when he transitions into a werewolf. This is our only shot."

"Emma, I don't want to lose you." Emma turned in his arms and smiled. She kissed him.

"You won't. I promise. I'll always come back to you." He kissed her. Her phone buzzed and Emma looked at the text. "I have to go."

"To Klaus," Damon spat.

"Do not worry, love. I will see you on the battlefield."

"I don't want to let you go."

"Well, if we're going to be honest, I don't really want to leave your side either, but this has to be done. Close your eyes." He did as she asked. "I love you with every part of my being. Hold on to that until I return." She kissed him and then she slipped through his fingers.

Later at the Mystic Grill, Damon was drinking when Alaric, now Klaus-free, joined him, ordering a glass of bourbon for himself. Before Alaric could strike up a conversation, a young, blonde-haired man joined them.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" Alaric and Damon looked at him.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume," Damon groaned.

"In the flesh," said Klaus before looking at Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked.

"I'm told Emma fancies you. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret."

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding? He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really," Alaric answered.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?"

"Let me be clear. I have my Ancient. I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have my moonstone. And I will have my doppelganger. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus then left.

"That was fun," Damon murmured.

"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?"

"How pissed do you think Emma would be if I took his werewolf out of the equation?"

"I think it won't matter 'cause you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought us one month before the next full moon."

"And you'll still be dead."

"Are you gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?"

At Alaric's apartment, Katherine was looking for a blood bag in the fridge. Suddenly, she heard a key inside the lock. She went to the front door and saw Alaric.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back," she said.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon, would you like to, uh, come in?"

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine asked as Damon entered the apartment, pushing Katherine against the wall.

"I gave you vervain. Now I'm here to collect. I got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back to the house. Keep Elena from handing herself over."

"Okay," said Alaric, leaving.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine asked, pushing Damon off her.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

"No. You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"I just need to delay this thing."

"No. No way."

"You should like this. It's going to buy you another month of your pathetic life."

"Right. Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?"

"Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear."

"And where'd he get that idea from!" Damon accused.

"Hey! I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here."

"What if I told you Elena drank an elixir that will allow her to cheat death?"

"What!"

"Imagine how much fun that will be competing with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever."

"The tomb. He's got them in the tomb."

"Thank you."

At the tomb, Damon arrived outside. Maddox, one of Klaus' warlocks, was waiting for him.

"Which one are you trying to save? The blond or the wolf? Did you really think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Wishful thinking." Damon rushed over to Maddox and pinned him to the ground. He began to strangle the witch, but he defended himself, using his powers to throw Damon against one of the stone walls of the tomb. Once Damon was on the floor, Maddox got up and used his powers to invoke a painful headache. Damon screamed. Suddenly, Maddox fell to the floor, suffering from a gunshot wound. Damon rose, confused, and saw Matt Donovan with a gun. Damon then sped toward Maddox and snapped his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Caroline?"

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play the hero."

"Where is she?" Matt asked, cocking his gun, "And what did he do to her?"

"I'm just here to rescue her, okay?" Damon then rushed over to Matt and hit him with the gun. Matt fell to the floor, unconscious. "You're lucky I'm in a hurry or you'd be dead." Damon placed the safety back on the gun and noticed the bullets were wooden. Damon walked into the tomb and Caroline was surprised to see him.

"Damon?"

"Your boyfriend's outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets," said Damon, walking toward her. "You have some explaining to do."

"What?"

"Matt knows about you?" Tyler asked.

"No, I…"

"Shh. Tomorrow's problem," said Damon, releasing her from her chains. "Let me just get you out of here."

"Wait, Damon. No! I'm not leaving without him."

"It's getting dark soon. How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to my family's cellar. I can lock myself up."

"I'll help," Caroline added as Damon walked toward Tyler and crouched down in front of him.

"Don't make me regret this," said Damon, breaking Tyler's chains. When Damon, Caroline, and Tyler exited the tomb, darkness had already begun to descend. Matt started to wake up and Caroline rushed over to him.

"Hey, Matt! Did you hit him!" Caroline yelled at Damon.

"Did you already forget about the part with the gun and the wooden bullets?" Suddenly, Tyler growled and held his chest. He looked at the moon.

"It's starting," Tyler said.

"Grab boy wonder and let's go."

"What's happening? Is he okay?" Matt asked as the group walked through the forest.

"He better not wolf out on us," said Damon, his phone ringing. He answered it, Stefan on the other line. "Bad time, little bro."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving the day. I figured you'd understand. Just tell Elena to stay put."

"She's already gone, Damon."

"What?"

"Klaus and Emma came for her. They took her. John's dead too. Klaus ripped his ring off and killed him when he tried to stop Elena from leaving."

"I'll take care of it," said Damon as Tyler fell to the floor, his transformation beginning.

"I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here," Tyler growled.

"It'll be okay," said Caroline.

"Go!"

"You've got time. We're almost there."

"It's happening faster."

"Tyler, it's okay," said Caroline. Tyler's eyes turned yellow and he rushed toward Caroline, but Damon intercepted him. Damon pushed Tyler away.

"Damon," said Caroline, concerned Tyler may have bitten him.

"I'm fine."

"Get out of here!" Tyler yelled.

"Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it held him in, it'll keep him out. If it doesn't, use these," said Damon, handing Matt a few wooden bullets. "It'll buy you a couple seconds. Go!" They all left in separate directions.

When Klaus arrived at Alaric's apartment, he grabbed his phone sitting on the counter and opened a laptop.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now," Klaus said to Katherine.

"I don't know. What are you doing? Where's Elena and Emma?"

"I sent them off. It's almost time." The door opened and Damon entered the room.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire."

"Excuse me?" said Klaus, facing Damon. "Katerina, give us a moment." Katherine left the room. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire that's Emma's Claim."

"I'm sorry. Claim?"

"Oh, it's an old Ancient and Original custom. Don't worry about it. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a fifty-fifty guess on who. The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" Klaus threw him his cellphone so he could see the werewolf he had captive.

"Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse. You learn a thing or two. First rule, always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf."

"Back-up vampire."

"I've got that covered, too." Klaus then snapped Damon's neck. When Damon woke, he was still in Alaric's apartment. Katherine was feeding him some blood from a blood bag.

"What the hell happened?" Damon moaned.

"He's gone. He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out. He needed another vampire."

"Who did you call?" Damon grabbed her arm when she didn't answer. "Who did you call, Katherine?"

Meanwhile, Elena and Emma were walking through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"This way."

"God, I can't see anything." Emma raised her hand and fire lit all around them. Elena saw someone on the ground. It was Jenna.

"I'm sorry about this, but we had no choice," said Emma.

"Oh my God. No. Jenna! He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked." Jenna then woke up.

"She's not dead. She's in transition."

Back at Alaric's apartment, Damon rose from the floor, angry that Katherine had set up Jenna to be turned into a vampire. Suddenly, Katherine noticed a wound on Damon's arm.

"What is this, Damon?" Katherine asked, examining a small purple blemish on Damon's forearm.

"It's a werewolf bite."


	11. Battle Cry

"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like," said Katherine, looking at Damon's wound in Alaric's apartment.

"Yep."

"It's not that bad."

"Will be."

"So that's it? You're just…going to die?"

"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Katherine didn't answer. Damon put his jacket on when he spoke again, "Me either."

"One hundred and forty five years and no last goodbye?"

"You don't get a goodbye." Katherine appeared in front of Damon when he turned around.

"Don't leave mad."

"Us ending up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine."

"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice."

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice."

"It was her or me. I chose her."

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?"

"I didn't let love get in the way."

"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine."

"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" asked Jenna at the ritual site.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"You called me. You were so scared. I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus. It was Klaus."

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't…I don't remember anything after that. Where are we?"

"We're at the quarry. Klaus brought us here."

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, do you remember when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked, reflecting on the day Jenna found out about vampires.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's…oh God. He killed me."

"Jenna, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked as Greta, another one of Klaus' witches, arrived.

"And I bet you're hungry," the witch said. Elena noticed a rock on the floor and tried to rush over to it, but Emma threw Elena across the ground with her powers. Once she landed in the dirt, Emma created a circle of fire around Elena.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do," said Emma.

"Emma, please," said Elena.

"Klaus chose her." Greta cut her wrist with the rocks and moved closer to Jenna.

"Jenna, don't!"

"I can't." Jenna then drank from Greta's wrist.

"No!"

"That's enough." Greta removed Jenna from her wrist and Emma created a circle of fire around the new vampire.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Then the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become a hybrid," said Elijah once he, Alaric, and Stefan arrived at the abandoned witch house.

"So when do we attack?" asked Alaric.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie and the Ancients come in," Elijah answered.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?"

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself," said Elijah as Stefan's phone rang. He answered it, knowing it was Damon.

"Damon."

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say."

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?"

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got...complicated."

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now."

"He's got Jenna, Stefan."

"What?"

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house," said Damon as Stefan looked at Alaric.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked.

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual."

"Oh my God."

Meanwhile at the quarry, Jenna and Elena were confined to separate circles of fire. Elena was looking at Jenna who was sitting on the ground.

"How are you feeling?" asked Elena.

"I feel like myself…only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts."

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No! Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do."

"Who's that?" Jenna asked, hearing screaming.

"Must be the werewolf," Emma answered. Greta arrived with Jules and threw her to the ground. Jules screamed in pain.

"What's happening to me?"

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free," said Greta as Emma created a third circle of fire around Jules.

"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" asked Klaus, arriving, as he handed the moonstone to Emma. "I've spent five hundred years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember," said Klaus as Emma threw the moonstone into a bowl, destroying it. Emma then began to chant a spell in Latin. The circle of fire around Jules disappeared. Her transformation into a wolf began so she ran, but Klaus caught her and ripped her heart out.

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie asked Elijah and Stefan outside the witch house as Alaric broke the news to Jeremy.

"A punishment for meddling," Elijah answered.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline but Damon rescued them," said Stefan.

"Let me go take Klaus down now, Stefan. It's the only solution."

"Bonnie, if you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die."

"Well, Stefan would agree with you," said Elijah.

"We're going to offer another vampire. One that he'll want more. Me." After a few minutes, Elijah and Stefan walked outside of the house after Bonnie performed a spell to locate the sacrifice site. Steven's Quarry.

"I'll head over there first and you'll follow with Bonnie when it's time," said Stefan to the older vampire.

"Just as the moon hits its final phase. She's to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive. You're very honorable."

"Are you? Because this whole plan is contingent upon your honor, Elijah."

"I won't fail you."

"Klaus is your brother. I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times. I've never been able to."

"Well, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings, parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found."

"You want revenge."

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you."

"Please end this," said Stefan, leaving, as Damon talked with Alaric inside the house.

"He did what!" Damon yelled.

"He wasn't going to let Jenna die."

"We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die!"

"Except for Bonnie." Damon punched the wall, the werewolf bite starting to affect him.

"Stefan, God damnit!"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Well, that's my brother for you. Always cleaning up my messes."

"Hello, Jenna," said Klaus at the quarry after he killed Jules. Emma was still chanting her spell, but could feel the presence of her brothers in their tiger forms, taking their positions.

"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" yelled Elena as the fire surrounding Jenna dissipated.

"Elena, don't," said Jenna.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family. I followed your rules. I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

Sensing a presence, Klaus turned around before he spoke, "Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list."

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place," said Stefan.

"Stefan, no!" yelled Elena.

"Well, who's it going to be Elena? Your aunt or your lover? Oh don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus staked Stefan in the back, missing his heart.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now…" Klaus punched Stefan, knocking him to the floor. "Whenever you're ready, Emma." Emma dispelled the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. "Now, it's your turn."

Jenna tried to run, but Klaus stopped her and staked her. She fell to the floor and Elena cried as Jenna's body turned ashen. Emma then began to chant the next part of the spell, Klaus by her side. Stefan woke up and felt the piece of wood in his back. He tried to reach it but was not flexible enough to do so.

"No," he whispered seeing Jenna's body. Emma poured Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl. "I'm so sorry."

"It's time," said Klaus, approaching Elena. The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena. "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." Klaus then attacked Elena, draining her of all her blood.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" The transformation began, but then Klaus heard the roar of a tiger.

"DO IT NOW!" Emma ordered. Emma's brothers, in their tiger forms, stalked out of the forest, followed by Bonnie.

"No! You were dead!" Klaus yelled. "Emma!"

"Did you really think I'd let a half-breed like you pollute my children. Today marks the day of your death, Niklaus." Emma roared and shifted. Electricity rained down on Klaus as Emma and Owen's fur glowed. Bonnie continued her chanting and Klaus writhed in pain. A wispy pink smoke floated from Dominic's mouth and surrounded Klaus. The Original coughed up blood. Liam roared and a column of fire left his mouth, but Klaus managed to dodge it. Sean jumped through the fire and slashed at Klaus' chest.

Meanwhile, Damon carried Elena's body toward Stefan and laid her down next to him. He kneeled down and ripped the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan grunted in pain. Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Stefan turned and looked up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket.

"I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Damon left with Elena as Bonnie and the Ancients continued to hurt Klaus. When they stopped, Elijah arrived in front of his younger brother.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked, breathless.

"Hello, brother." Elijah rammed his hand into Klaus' chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus…"

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him," said Stefan.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both out," said Bonnie.

"You'll die," said Elijah.

"I don't care," said Bonnie as Emma shifted back.

"Elijah, don't you dare!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry." Before she could do anything, Elijah left with Klaus at inhuman speed.

"YOU TRAITOR! Pursue him!" Emma roared before shifting back. The Ancients disappeared in the wind and Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other in shock. They'd failed. All night, the Ancients searched the woods, but whenever they got close, the Originals seemed to escape their grasp. With their energy running low, the Monahans hunted some large game. As Emma fed on a Grizzly, she changed back, screaming in anger.

"We'll find another way, Emma," said Dominic as he changed back. He went to touch his sister's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She then stalked off back toward the Boarding House. Damon was waiting on the back porch. He watched as Emma emerged from the woods, her clothes tattered and bloody.

"Whoa. What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"He escaped, didn't he?"

"I knew I should have killed Elijah when I had the chance all those years ago. The girl?"

"She's alive, although I can't say much for her emotional state. What now?"

"Let's just get through today. It's going to be a long day."

A few hours later, Damon and Stefan were in the living room of the Gilbert house in funeral attire.

"We all set?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Plenty of room with the Gilbert family plot and I compelled two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work. How's she doing?"

"She lost the only parents she had. She's in shock."

Half an hour later, Elena, Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and the entire Monahan Clan were all looking at a grave. Elena held four roses. She put them on Jenna and John's graves. She placed the other two on her parent's tombstones and tears trailed down her cheeks. She looked at Emma and then turned away, angry.

"She's angry," said Damon to Emma.

"She has every right to be. I killed her aunt." Emma then turned to her brothers. "Let's go. We have an Original to hunt." The Monahans then walked past the tombstones. As they felt the forest calling to them, they ran and shifted. Emma jumped up onto one of the mausoleums and roared. And as quickly as the others had noticed her, the Ancients disappeared into the forest to hunt down their prey.

When Elena headed with Jeremy and Alaric to a silver SUV, Damon was standing outside of the cemetery. Stefan approached him.

"We're going to head back to the house," he said.

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes."

"Damon, she needs us right now. All of us."

"And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, you need to get an idea. Fast."

"I'm not going to let Elena lose anybody else."

"I wouldn't make any promises, brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon rolled up his sleeve and showed Stefan his werewolf bite.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me. It's actually more of a nip, really, but there it is."

"We'll find something. A cure."

"There is no cure, Stefan."

"We kept Elena alive. We found a way when there was no way. Hey, I will do this."

"You want to do something for me? Keep this from Emma. Last thing she needs is a grave to mourn." Damon clutched Stefan's shoulder and walked away, leaving his brother alone, his face filled with torment.


	12. The Weight Of Us

At the Salvatore Mansion, Damon was in the parlor, pouring himself a glass of scotch from a bottle he had been saving for ages. Emma had been gone for a few days, unaware that a werewolf had bitten her boyfriend. Damon opened the curtains, drank the scotch and, after setting it down on the nearby table, removed his ring. He opened his arms and let his skin burn. He wanted to end it all, but his plans were ruined when Stefan arrived, pushing him out of the sunlight.

"Get off of me," Damon groaned.

"You're not doing this."

"Just did. You know what happened to Rose, Stefan."

"I don't care. You're not dying today." Using super speed, Stefan threw his brother into the cellar and shut the door.

"What's the plan, Superman?" Damon asked.

"I'm gonna find a way out of this."

"Oh, right. A miracle cure. Good luck with that one."

"I've got Bonnie looking for something, anything."

"Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me goodbye. Get it over with." Before Damon could speak anymore, he was rendered immobile by pain and coughed up blood.

"Lie still. Conserve your strength," Stefan said before leaving. As Stefan left the house, he called Alaric who was currently at the Mystic Grill, drinking from a bottle of alcohol.

"Sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating," Alaric answered.

"I need your help."

"Well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help. Just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood."

"Damon's dying."

"What?"

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. We don't have much time."

"What do you need?"

An hour later, Stefan called Emma.

"What is it, Stefan? I'm busy tracking my traitorous ex-husband and his half-breed mutt brother," Emma answered as her brothers looked at a set of wolf tracks.

"We need to talk."

"So talk. Spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Listen, I know you and Damon have this thing and, um, the other night when Damon was helping Tyler, something happened."

"Care to be more specific?"

"Tyler was starting to transform and Damon was…bitten."

"What?" Emma whispered all the color draining out of her face. "No, Stefan. No. This isn't happening."

"He told me not to tell you, but I didn't think it was right."

"Stefan… "

"It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it."

"He'll kill you."

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. I'm the one that made Damon into a vampire. So if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it. Go talk to him. Even though he won't admit it, he's going to need you." Emma hung up.

"Sis?" Sean asked.

"We're changing gears. I need you to gather all my herbs and bring them to the Boarding House."

"What's going on?" Dominic asked.

"My boyfriend's dying."

"We'll lose the scent if we stop," Owen protested.

"Did you not hear me!" Emma yelled. "I don't care! I won't lose him. Bring me the herbs. Quickly!"

When Emma arrived at the Salvatore Mansion, she saw Alaric walking out of Damon's room. He had moved his friend from the cellar to his bedroom as the symptoms of the werewolf bite continued to worsen.

"How is he?" Emma choked out.

"Getting worse. He's resting now. In and out of consciousness. I take it you can handle things from here?" Emma nodded. "Let me know how things go."

"Of course."

"Hey, Em," said Dominic, arriving. "Brought your stuff. We're going to see if we can pick back up on the scent."

"Call me…"

"Don't worry about. We'll handle it. You just take care of your man."

"Thanks, Dom."

"What are brothers for?"

Emma then walked into the room and took in the pitiful sight that was Damon. He was soaked in sweat and breathing heavily.

Emma quickly retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom closet and soaked it in water. She didn't question why Damon never told her about the bite mark. She knew why. He had wanted to spare her from watching him suffer. And to be honest, if the roles were reversed, she would have done the same thing. Emma climbed onto the bed and held Damon in her arms, wiping away the sweat on his face with the washcloth.

"Emma?"

"Shh. It's okay, Damon. I'm right here."

"Get out of here. I could hurt you."

"You could try," she scoffed. "I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you."

"Get out of here," said Damon, coughing.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not okay. All those years I blamed Stefan. No one forced me to turn. It was my own choice," said Damon as Emma began to mix some herbs together. She poured water over them and they formed a dark liquid.

"Shh. Drink this. It'll dull your senses. Lessen the pain."

"You tell Stefan I'm sorry," said Damon after he drank the concoction. "Okay?"

"That won't be necessary because you're going to tell him yourself."

"This is even more pitiful than I thought. Emma, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Kill me."

"Damon."

"Please."

"No. Absolutely not. Stefan is getting you a cure so I'm not going to kill you," Emma cried. With a weak smile, Damon stroked her cheek.

"I want you to be the one who ends it." Damon knew he was nearing the final stages of the werewolf bite in which an overwhelming blood lust would overtake him. If he was going to die, he wanted to die in peace, not in the throes of bloodlust. Crying, Emma rested her head against Damon's chest. They didn't speak for several minutes.

"I just got you. Don't leave me," Emma finally cried.

"I wouldn't if I could help it."

"I love you so much. More than you know."

"I know. I love you too. I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"No. You don't."

"I do, Emma. It's okay. Because if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry I was so late in realizing how much I love you."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"I wish you would have met me in 1864. You would have liked me."

"I like you now. Just the way you are." He closed his eyes and she kissed him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, it's me you should be thanking." Emma turned to see Katherine leaning against the doorjamb. "I mean I'm the one who brought the cure. It's Klaus' blood." Katherine sat down next to Damon and made him drink Klaus' blood.

"You got free," Damon said after drinking the bottle.

"Yep. Finally."

"And you still came here?"

"I owed you one."

"Where's Stefan?" Emma asked, confused as to why Katherine had the cure and not Stefan.

"He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean 'he gave himself over'?"

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including Elena. Good-bye, Emma. Maybe we'll cross paths in a few centuries." Emma turned away from Katherine and she saw Damon, groggy.

"So tired," he said.

"Shh," Emma stroked his hair. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

"Love you," he whispered as Emma hummed a lullaby.

"I love you too, my dark king."

TO BE CONTINUED IN "The Impulsive One's Lady"


End file.
